Victory of the Lion
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: A 3-part chronicle of how Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore came together. Part 1: Minerva falls for Tom Riddle, much to Albus' disappointment. Part 2: She begins to see the darkness within him. Part 3: Albus and Minerva fall in love, despite forces determined to keep them apart. MMTR/MMAD
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First, disclaimer that I have no legal right to anything beyond this plot. Second, dear readers, I am back with another chapter fic! I've had this on my mind ever since a reader suggested I write a story with Minerva and Tom Riddle. At first, I was completely opposed, but I think I've come up with something to make MMAD fans like myself really happy. So far, I've had a really interesting time looking at these characters that I love so much in a different light. I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review with any thoughts. The entire story will be 3 parts. I'll be updating every Saturday. Happy reading!

**Victory of the Lion**

**Part I: Loving A Lie**

Chapter One

Minerva McGonagall emerged from her practical Transfiguration O.W.L. exam with a bright smile. She usually wasn't so obvious or effusive with her emotions, but she couldn't help herself. If that were not a perfect score, she didn't know what was. Minerva was excited to share her news.

The one person she wanted to tell was her teacher and mentor, Professor Dumbledore. However, she had finished her exam before the hour was over. Minerva milled about the entrance hall for the remaining twenty minutes. She knew that Dumbledore never went directly to dinner, so she would go up to his classroom a few minutes before the rest of the school went down to the Great Hall.

"Minerva," came a soft voice behind her.

She whirled around to see the very handsome young man who wanted her attention. Her eyebrows arched upward in interest. Tom Riddle had never spoken to her before. "Yes?"

"I've just come from Professor Marchbanks who mentioned that she also examined you. It seems that yours is the only score that has beaten mine." There was a kind smile on his face, and not a hint of jealousy in his voice. It surprised Minerva on more than one level.

"I believe she said that Professor Dumbledore has the highest score in exam history, so neither of us holds that distinction. Does it really matter who comes in second or third place?"

"Quite true. But I would not be surprised if you beat out Dumbledore. Did I hear correctly that you are a registered animagus?"

Minerva scowled slightly. "Did Professor Marchbanks let that slip as well?"

"I'm afraid so. But you should be very proud. That is extremely complex magic. I'm very impressed."

Minerva wasn't sure what to do. She was never one to be awkward, but having Tom Riddle, top student, teacher's pet and school hero, compliment her was somehow unnerving. She felt her face blush. She stared at her own feet and muttered a thank you.

"May I ask why you have never been to any of Professor Slughorn's dinners? You'd be a perfect member of our group."

"I'm not very good in Potions. And I think Slughorn knows that I'm very close to Dumbledore, being a Gryffindor and so interested in Transfiguration. I don't think he wants me in the group. But I don't mind. I don't think I like the idea of being cultivated by a teacher for what I could do for him." The answer came out bitter, but Minerva honestly couldn't care less about the Slug Club. She much preferred to spend her precious free time alone in the library or else working with Dumbledore.

"Slughorn is throwing a party to celebrate the end of exams next week. I'd be honored if you would accompany me, Minerva."

She felt like a deer in the headlights. Did Tom Riddle just ask her out? "Like a date?" she blurted out, wide eyed and blushing furiously.

Tom chuckled softly. "Yes, I would like very much to date you, Minerva. I'm only sorry that I did not ask you sooner. You intrigue me, and I'd like the opportunity to get to know you better. Is that alright?"

Minerva nodded numbly, frozen as she stood. Tom took her hand in his with an amused smile and gently kissed the back of her hand. "Until we meet again, Minerva. And good luck on the rest of your exams. I'm sure you'll do magnificently."

With that, he walked away to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. It took a moment for Minerva to completely comprehend what had just occurred. She was going on a date with the most brilliant and most attractive boy in the school! She had always observed him as being quiet but perhaps a bit arrogant. But speaking directly to him for the first time, she found him to be charming and sincere and polite. Maybe he was as wonderful as everyone seemed to think. And he had wanted to go to Slughorn's party with _her_! This afternoon could not possibly get any better. With a huge smile, she raced up the stairs to Dumbledore's classroom.

Minerva ran into the classroom with wide eyes and a huge grin. Just seeing her excitement brought a small smile to Albus' face. "I take it your exam went well, Miss McGonagall."

"Yes, sir," she replied breathlessly. She seemed distracted beyond the joy of acing an exam.

"I'd like to hear all about it, if you'd be willing to share. But something tells me that something else has gone well in your life other than your O.W.L."

"Yes, sir," she said again.

"I thought so. You don't usually run over second years to come to see me. What's happened, if I might be so presumptuous as to ask?"

Minerva took a deep breath before announcing, "Tom Riddle asked me to Professor Slughorn's party next week."

Dumbledore's face fell slightly. "Oh. I see. I wasn't aware that you and Mr. Riddle were very close."

"We aren't. Well, not yet. I've never actually talked to him before this."

"Wasn't it you who told me last month that you were angry about Riddle pinning the attacks on Hagrid? I think we both agree that Hagrid never attacked anyone, even if he was keeping an acromantula in a cupboard."

Minerva's brow furrowed. "Yes, but I didn't really know him, did I? Tom was just doing what he thought was right."

"Indeed. If you are happy, then I am naturally happy for you, Miss McGonagall. But do tell me about the exam before we go down to dinner. I'm anxious to hear how you excelled," he said with a kind smile, his bright blue eyes shining with pride.

Minerva's excited expression returned. "Professor Marchbanks examined me. She said she was your examiner as well."

"That she was. I'm not as old as I seem, Miss McGonagall. Believe it or not, my O.W.L.'s were only twenty-five years ago."

She was surprised for a moment. Somehow she thought Dumbledore to be older than forty, not because he looked old, but one expects a man with his many accomplishments to have many more years behind him.

"Please continue. What Transfigurations were required of you?"

"First I had to turn a mouse to a snuffbox, which I obviously did without difficulty."

Dumbledore nodded. "Obviously. I believe you walked into my classroom for the first time with that ability."

Minerva blushed. "Well I practiced. Anyway, the trick was that we then had to turn it back into the mouse, followed by vanishing it."

"And?"  
"I did it all without hesitation, without forgetting any whiskers, and I even vanished it nonverbally. I think Professor Marchbanks was a bit impressed."

"Of course she was! Nonverbal magic isn't even taught until N.E.W.T. level. Well done. What was it you were required to conjure?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "A plate. Not a very interesting task. I asked her if I could give her a whole place setting. But she insisted on just the plate. So I conjured a platter with the Gryffindor seal. She smiled but didn't say anything."

Dumbledore began to laugh. "Miss McGonagall, I think you surprised Professor Marchbanks. You see, I did the exact same thing in my exam."

"Oh no! Do you think she thought you told me to do that?"

"No, not at all. She knows that I would never help a student cheat on an exam. I think she was merely amused at the coincidence. I certainly am. So was that the end of the exam?"

"Yes. Except…well, she did ask if I was the same Minerva McGonagall who registered as an animagus last year. I told her I was. She seemed very impressed, and said that I could get bonus points for transforming. So I did, but Professor, everyone in the room started applauding!" Minerva complained.

"You deserve applause every time you raise you wand, Miss McGonagall. You are an incredibly gifted witch. I'm so very proud of your progress in Transfiguration, and especially of your animagus accomplishment. Bonus points are the least she could give you for a feat like that."

Minerva blushed bright red. "Thank you so much, Professor. I couldn't have done any of it without you." She gave Dumbledore a quick hug, which he hesitantly returned. When they broke apart, however, he was smiling brightly at her.

"Why don't you go down to dinner? I have a few things to finish up here, and I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Yes, sir. Are we still having our weekly meeting on Sunday?"

"I think you could better use that time to study for your remaining O.W.L.'s. You still have Charms, Defense and Astronomy is that right?"

"Yes, and Arithmacy. You're right. I should study more," she replied grudgingly. She would have happily given up hours of needed studying to simply spend the afternoon with her professor, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

They bid their goodbyes, and Minerva went down to the Great Hall, leaving Albus alone in his classroom. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts before dinner. He sat at his desk and took off his half-moon glasses to put his face in his hands. Minerva, _his_ Minerva, was getting involved with Tom Riddle. No, that wasn't right, Albus corrected himself. Minerva McGonagall belonged to no one but herself. She was his protégée, student, and, if he were so bold to say so, his friend. But nothing more. At sixteen, she could get involved with anyone she wanted to. Just because Albus saw darkness and danger within the Riddle boy did not necessarily mean that Minerva would be in trouble with him. Perhaps Minerva would have a good influence on him, bringing him away from his questionable pursuits and encourage his prodigious talent for good. Albus prayed that the opposite would not occur in the course of their…friendship. But come to think of it, Albus had never seen Riddle make friends with anyone before. He had followers, but no friends. Riddle was not the sort to make emotional connections with anyone. But maybe Minerva was different. Albus certainly thought so. Nevertheless, there was nothing to worry about yet. He would just have to keep an open mind, for Minerva's sake. But, knowing what he did about Riddle, he would also keep an open eye, for everyone's sake.

Albus went down to dinner with a conflicted heart. He was happy that Minerva was happy, but if he was being honest, he wasn't happy about the situation at all.

A/N2: Just so you're all clear, this will end up being a MMAD fic, but it will be a while. We've got quite a bit of MMTR to go through first. Don't be upset at Minerva for her stupidity. Tom Riddle tricked a lot of people, and an unpopular, bookish 16 year old like Minerva might have fallen for his act. So here's the first chapter, now REVIEW! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Early update! Woohoo! I'll be out of town all weekend, so I thought I'd give you all this next chapter a day early. Things are starting to heat up. Love triangle and all sorts of fun. As always, I want your reviews. I try to respond to them all personally, so try to leave signed reviews :)

Chapter 2

Tom Riddle watched a vision in green gracefully descend the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Minerva was beaming down at him as he took her hand and escorted her down the last few stairs.

"You look very beautiful," he said simply.

She blushed, as she seemed to do quite often in his presence. "Thank you, Tom. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"Not at all. I would wait forever for you, Minerva."

As Tom smiled, he noticed that she had unshed tears shining in her eyes. This was all going much better than he could have hoped. She was the only student in the entire school who could ever be a match for him. Having Minerva McGonagall on his side, Tom had decided, would be very prudent indeed.

They went together down to one of the larger dungeons where Slughorn was holding the party. When they entered, the room was unrecognizable. It looked less like a dungeon and more like a ballroom, decorated ornately in ivory and silver and gold. It was like walking into a fairytale. The entire night was starting off like a fantasy for Minerva. She could hardly contain her racing heart at Tom's beautiful words and his tender touch. She had had almost two weeks to get used to the idea, but it still seemed so impossible that he truly wanted to spend this evening with her. To hope for any more seemed foolish, yet Minerva could not help but feel as though this would be the beginning of something wonderful.

Professor Slughorn greeted them enthusiastically as they arrived. Minerva found it slightly grotesque how a professor could fawn over a student like Slughorn did over Tom. Riddle smiled politely and introduced Minerva as his date.

"Well my boy, you've chosen very well. Miss McGonagall, you look very lovely. I'm sure you and Tom will have a wonderful time," Slughorn gushed.

"Thank you, sir," Minerva said quietly.

"I'm sure you know Miss McGonagall that our Tom here is probably the most talented student Hogwarts has ever seen. You're lucky to have gotten his attention."

Minerva raised her eyebrows in surprise and pressed her lips into a thin line to prevent herself from arguing with a professor. Tom Riddle, skilled as he was, could never be a match for Dumbledore. And, for that matter, it was Minerva herself who had become the youngest registered animagus in the last century.

Tom gently took her hand in his, obviously sensing her annoyance. "Professor, I'm not sure if you know that Minerva is a registered animagus. She is plenty talented, and it is I who is lucky to be with her."

"Oh yes, naturally," Slughorn said with a wave of his hand. "Miss McGonagall, your brewing is perfectly fine and your essays are always the best I receive, but your talent clearly lies elsewhere. If you will both excuse me, I think I see Bathilda, and I'd like to have a word with her." He left them so he could converse with Ms. Bagshot.

"Minerva," Tom said, once Slughorn was out of earshot, "I'm very sorry if Professor Slughorn offended you at all. I hate to admit it, but I am his favorite pupil, and he likes to brag about me, even when it is unnecessary and inappropriate. I promise you that I see how wonderful you are, even if he does not."

"Thank you, Tom. I appreciate that you stuck up for me. But I think you can see now that Professor Slughorn has no intention of inviting me to join the Slug Club."

"Yes, and it is his loss." Riddle gave a genuine smile as he looked into Minerva's dark green eyes.

"Very well said, Tom."

The couple turned to find Dumbledore standing behind them, looking quite dashing in maroon robes with decorative silver brocade. Minerva's face instantly brightened at the sight of her professor while Tom's fell for just moment before he recovered his polite and charming façade.

"I think I'll get us some refreshments, Minerva. Would you like anything, Professor?"

"No, thank you Tom. I just came to make an appearance and wish you all a relaxing and enlightening summer. I'll keep Miss McGonagall company while you are away." Dumbledore wore a kind smile, but Riddle got the feeling that the professor wanted him to leave. With a slight glare, he went to the buffet.

"I'm so glad I got to see you before term was over, Professor," Minerva told him happily.

"I was disappointed to have to cancel our weekly meeting yesterday."

"I understand, sir. It isn't everyday that the Ministry of Magic honors a person with the Order of Merlin, First Class."

"Even so, it did cut into our time together. I wanted to congratulate you, Miss McGonagall."

"Congratulate me? Why? It was you who received the honor."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I did get that honor, but I can tell you in confidence that you now hold the all-time highest score in record on the Transfiguration O.W.L."

Minerva was dumbfounded. "Me? Really?"

"Yes, you, really. And I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am. I knew the first moment you waved your wand that you were something special. I'm pleased to say that I was correct beyond my wildest dreams."

She beamed at him. "Thank you so much, Professor. I look forward to all that you can continue to teach me in the next two years."

Dumbledore's sapphire eyes sparkled. "As am I. But here is Mr. Riddle with your refreshments. I bid you both goodnight." The professor nodded his head to the couple and left the party with a swish of his maroon robes.

Tom had watched the Transfiguration professor in close conversation with Minerva. The way she looked at him, hanging on to every word that came out of his mouth. As disturbing as it seemed to Tom that anyone would hero worship the man who brought down the great Grindelwald, it was Minerva's obvious feelings for Dumbledore that in part prompted his interest in her. It would be very difficult to sway her from her mentor to Tom's way of thinking, but if he could gain her confidence, he could use her to, in essence, spy on the biggest threat to his eventual bid for power.

What Tom didn't immediately predict was the way Dumbledore looked at Minerva. There was much more there than a fatherly or mentorly affection. Tom smirked. This would be even better than he expected. If Minerva could fall in love with him, she would be quite upset if Dumbledore disparaged him. And, Dumbledore being as compassionate and caring as he was, would try to see the best in Tom, forgiving any doubts he once had. This would work very nicely, Tom decided.

"Dumbledore had good news?"

Minerva simply beamed. "Yes, actually. It seems you were right, Tom: my score on the Transfiguration exam was the highest on record, even beating out Dumbledore!"

"The recognition is well deserved. I'm very happy for you. Congratulations, Minerva." Riddle gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

She was elated. There was no jealousy or malice in his felicitations. Still, when she looked into his dark brown eyes, they were oddly cold. The smile on his perfectly formed lips did not reach beyond his mouth. Nevertheless, Minerva couldn't help being glad that he shared in her joy.

They enjoyed their refreshments with each other's stimulating conversation. Tom knew so much about nearly everything. Minerva, of course, could keep up with him for the most part, but there was untold mystery behind those eyes. She couldn't stop looking at them.

Soon after, Tom asked her to dance.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good," she protested.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the floor. "I'm sure you'll manage beautifully, just as you do everything." He took her in his arms and started a simple waltz. "I must confess that I do not have much experience in these things either."

"Oh Tom, I can't imagine that there is anything in this world that you don't do magnificently."

Riddle smiled a true, honest, genuine smile. Such praise was quite commonplace for him, but hearing it from Minerva's lips and knowing how stubborn and picky she was, made him feel as though his conquest was nearly won. She was falling for him. Very soon he would earn her trust, if he didn't have it already.

As the pair danced, the entire room had their eyes trained on Tom and Minerva. They could hardly believe that their hero, Tom Riddle, would be seen with Minerva McGonagall. Yes she was a prefect and very good Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but she was also so stuffy with her nose always in her books or cozying up to Dumbledore. The students all saw her as nothing more than the brainy girl who practically lived in the library, no matter what the Transfiguration professor thought. It may have helped that she had outgrown her younger awkwardness and become fairly pretty, but none of these things should have caused her to pique Tom Riddle's interest.

Minerva could sense the whispers around them. She knew very well that all the other girls would be jealous of her, and all the boys disliked her anyway. Tom must have perceived her discomfort for he pulled her closer in his arms and whispered, "They can't see you the way I do. I want no one else but you, Minerva."

Her mind immediately relaxed, but her whole body buzzed, her knees going weak and her breath catching in her throat. Thankfully, the song ended, and she and Tom slipped out of the room.

"Care for a late-night stroll?" he asked.

"But what if we get caught?"

"We're prefects. And besides, nothing can ever harm you when I am with you."

In the back of Minerva's mind, a tiny voice told her that being caught out of bounds would get her into a lot of trouble, prefect or not. And even with Tom's charm, they would not be completely exempt from punishment. But still, she believed him. Somehow, Tom would always keep away everything bad in her world.

They walked hand in hand around the castle, finally ending at Gryffindor Tower and the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Goodnight, Minerva. I had a wonderful time with you tonight."

"So did I, Tom. I'm so glad you asked me to come with you."

"As am I. Will you owl me over the summer, Minerva? I want to keep in contact with you even when we're far apart. Besides, it gets very lonely for me at that muggle orphanage."

"Oh of course! Perhaps I can get Mum and Dad to bring you to our estate for a visit, or else we'll come to London to see you!" Minerva stopped herself. She didn't want to appear over eager. "If that would be alright. You don't have to, of course."

"I've told you before, Minerva, that I want very much to see you as often as I can. I like you very much."

Minerva smiled, trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay. "I like you very much too, Tom."

With a sly grin, Riddle caressed her cheek with his cold hand and brought her face up to meet his. They closed their eyes and shared a soft kiss. When they broke away, Minerva was light headed and breathless.

"Sweet dreams, Minerva."

All she could do was nod as he walked away in the darkness of the corridor. Minerva slumped down, unable to hold herself up any longer. Her daze was quickly interrupted, however.

"Are you going to sit there all night? I would like to sleep, you know. And as fascinating as young love can be, I don't think I need to relive the moment with you."

Minerva hopped up and turned to see the Fat Lady glaring at her. "I'm so sorry. Hippogriff," she said, giving the password. The portrait swung open, and Minerva stumbled in.

Tom Riddle watched her from the darkness. Everything was going absolutely perfectly. With any luck, the summer would solidify her loyalty to him. Pity, however, to be forced to withstand her presence for his final two years at Hogwarts, but sacrifices would have to be made if Tom were to become all he desired to be. And who knew? Perhaps Minerva McGonagall would have more hidden assets for him to exploit.

A/N2: Tom Riddle is a rather smooth operator, isn't he? Type your thoughts in the box below. I wanna hear from you all!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello to all my lovely readers. Happy Saturday! Here's the next chapter of VotL, in which Tom and Minerva spend the summer between their fifth and sixth years writing to one another. Below are their letters. Enjoy, and please review!

Chapter Three

Dear Tom,

I did promise that I'd write you, so here I am! This past week away from Hogwarts has been absolutely terrible. My mother has been quite angry at me for busying myself with "nothing more important than a book." As if anything she could have me do would be more important than reading about trans-species transfiguration! But instead all she wants is for me to try on beautiful dresses and learn how to entertain members of society. Usually my father would be on my side, but he's off traveling again. He claims that his research will be very important, but I unfortunately do not see the high value he puts on Arithmancy. But that is neither here nor there.

I do hope you've been having a pleasant holiday, but from what you've told me about the orphanage, that might be wishful thinking. I'm starved for one of our wonderful intellectual conversations, and I presume you feel the same being amongst all the muggle children. I hope that you are at least not miserable. I, for one, miss you terribly. Perhaps we can meet in Diagon Alley later in the summer.

I look forward to your response.

Always,

Minerva

* * *

Dearest Minerva,

Your letter could not have arrived at a better time. The orphanage is stifling and horrendous and complete torture as always, but I find that your absence in my life is more pronounced than ever. Your smile, your eyes, your touch and your brilliant ideas float throughout my daily musings. I'm afraid, sweet Minerva, that I cannot get you out of my head. We have been parted for less than a month but it seems like a lifetime since we shared that magical kiss before the end of term. I long for the day when we are reunited. Hopefully that will be sooner rather than later. I don't think I can wait until school recommences.

Please write again soon.

Yours,

Tom

* * *

Tom,

Your last letter was so beautiful, it made me cry. I could hear your soft voice in my mind as you spoke the words to me. But when I realized that you are in London whilst I am forced to remain in Aberdeen, I couldn't believe how far that distance really is. So the first thing I did was beg my mother to take me into London to see you. She said she would consider the idea once my father returns in two weeks time. I'm sure he will allow me to go when I explain what you mean to me. I simply cannot go all summer without seeing you!

Yours,

Minerva

* * *

My Minerva,

You have no idea how I crave to have any magical contact when I am in this muggle prison of an orphanage, and it is your presence I desire more than any other. I do hope that your father will consent for you to come into London. I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to do much to entertain you, but your company would be much appreciated.

I am also hoping that you can update me with the goings-on in the Wizarding World. I find myself woefully ignorant during the two months I am forced to remain in the horrid muggle world. Please write back soon with any news.

Affectionately,

Tom

* * *

Tom,

I'm afraid the entire Wizarding World is in a calm at the moment; no news to report. Everyone is still clamoring to get a glimpse of Dumbledore the hero. Isn't it incredible that someone as amazing as Albus Dumbledore is teaching us? Sometimes I can't believe how fortunate we are. So beyond the honor upon honor he keeps receiving, there's not much for the Prophet to say most days. Peace is wonderful, isn't it?

I, however, have some bad news. My father was taken ill on his last trip and the Healer who came to see him prescribed bed rest for the rest of the month. Since he can't accompany my mother and me to London, I won't be able to visit you. However, mother and I will be coming the day before the Hogwarts Express to do my school shopping. Perhaps we can go to Diagon Alley together that day? And, of course, I shall see you on the first to catch the train.

I think of you often and wish we could be together sooner. I'm so sorry.

Affectionately yours,

Minerva

* * *

Dear Minerva,

I am naturally disappointed that we won't see each other for another two weeks. I certainly don't blame you, however. You cannot control your father's illness. I hope, for your sake, that he recovers soon. I, unfortunately, am at the mercy of Mrs. Cole, the horrible muggle who runs this wretched place. She knows very little of me and our world, and she fears me as a result. I think that this is best for all of us though. I care nothing for her world, and she thankfully knows well enough to keep away from mine.

Even so, I would be delighted to meet you and your mother in Diagon Alley on the 31st. I already have my school things, so perhaps I can meet you somewhere for lunch? Anything to see you, my Minerva.

Eager to see you,

Tom

* * *

Tom,

Mother and I would be happy to have lunch with you at the Leaky Cauldron at one o'clock when we're in town. Only a week away!

I was quite upset to hear about the unfortunate relationship you have with the muggles you live with. I don't know many muggles myself, so I don't know what your situation is, but I do hope you can make the best of it. I'm not sure what all you can do under the Statute of Secrecy, but I think that some understanding between the muggles and magical folk could be beneficial. Then again, as I said, I don't know many muggles. You would know better than I, as in so many things. If you want, we could ask Dumbledore what he thinks about the situation. I only want the best possible living conditions for you; you deserve that and so much more!

I cannot wait to see you.

Minerva

A/N2: My my, things are certainly heating up, aren't they? Whatever you think, good or bad, should be typed into the nice box below. Also, I'm aware that this chapter was short and much less than exciting. So I'm posting two chapters today. More to come! Thanks in advance for everyone's interest in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As promised, here is Chapter Four, in which Minerva is reunited with Tom Riddle, and her parents come into the picture. Please read and review, and above all, enjoy!

Chapter Four

Minerva was more excited than she would allow herself to show. She and her mother, Nairna, were to leave that morning for London. Nairna knew that her daughter had been corresponding with a boy who lived in the city throughout the summer, but Minerva said nothing more than his name, Tom, and the fact that he was a very good student. Nairna was quite interested to meet the lad, to say the least. Her daughter was not known to have many friends, or if she did, she did not share that information with her parents. Nevertheless, Minerva was quiet and polite and very bright, which was enough to please her parents most of the time. Nairna would have preferred for Minerva to be a bit more elegant, but she was only sixteen and there was plenty of time to groom her into a proper lady.

Minerva's father, Rafferty, bid his ladies adieu from his chair in the library. He still wasn't well enough to make the journey to London, but he could at least leave his bed during the day. He disliked not being able to accompany his little girl to the Hogwarts Express, but this would be best. Before they departed, he asked to speak to his daughter privately.

"Minerva, I'm sorry I can't take you to the train tomorrow."

"That's alright, Da. It's more important that you get better. Mother and I will be fine."

He smiled and took her hand. "Now I know you're excited to see your young man, but you know what's important, right?"

Minerva blushed. "Yes, I know. I'm starting N.E.W.T. classes, and I have to focus on my schoolwork."

"That's my girl. Don't get distracted by this lad, and remember that magic is more important than Quidditch."

"You tell me the same thing every year. And didn't I get ten Outstandings on my exams this year?" she replied. Her father was always pushing her academics, but rather unnecessarily so, as Minerva had more motivation to succeed than anyone else she knew.

"Aye, and we're very proud. But you can't get sloppy now that you're only taking seven classes. They'll keep you plenty busy."

"I know, Da. Don't worry, please."

"I won't, lass. But it's my duty as your father to say these things anyway. Have a good time in London and a good term, and I'll see you for the holidays. Now go on and let me talk to your mother for a moment."

"Alright. Get better soon. I love you," Minerva said, kissing her father's cheek.

"I love you, too."

Minerva went out to wait in the foyer while her mother went in to see Rafferty.

"You wanted to see me, Lord McGonagall?"

"Nairna, love, try to be easy on the lad. We want to show Minerva that we're supportive. It wouldn't do for her to never let us meet her friends in the future, not that she has before."

"Of course, Raff. What do you take me for?" she asked teasingly.

He smiled, patting her slim arm affectionately. "I know how you get. Just let the young ones enjoy their lunch together. You remember when we were courting. Your mother would never let us out of her sight!"

Nairna sat on the arm of her husband's chair and ran her perfectly manicured fingers though his thinning ginger hair. "Well she did have a good reason, if I remember. Your father caught us in the attic of this very house in a rather questionable situation. He obviously told my parents."

"Questionable? I would hardly call our first kiss a questionable situation."

"In case you don't remember, I was only fifteen and you were nearly eighteen. And it may have been our first kiss, but it was quite a kiss." Her thin lips curled into a suggestive smile.

Rafferty pulled her into his lap. "I'm glad it was so memorable."

"Well I did marry you, didn't I?"

"I thought that was just for my money," he teased.

She laughed. "Yes, but the kiss really sealed the deal."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her passionately. After a minute or so, he loosened his grip on his lovely wife. "Go take our girl to see her young man."

"Aye, that I will. I do hope he's a good one."

"If he's caught our Minerva's attention, he must be. Find out about him, but don't pry too much. I am curious for your report when you return tomorrow."

"Yes sir, Lord McGonagall. You're sure you'll be alright here alone?"

"I'm not helpless, lassie. I've got the house-elves if I can't do anything on my own. Go and have fun."

She kissed him once more before walking to the door. He called after her, "And don't spend all of Minerva's inheritance at Madam Malkin's!"

Nairna winked at him before dashing out the door with her daughter.

"Mother?" Minerva asked as they made their way out the gates of their estate.

"Yes?"

"Could we apparate to London?"

Nairna stopped and turned to face Minerva with a stern expression. "_Could_ we? Yes. May we? No."

"Why not?"

"It isn't polite to ask so many questions. Besides, you aren't old enough to apparate."

"You could give me a Side-Along," she persisted.

"Minerva, I don't think I can," Nairna replied dismissively.

She raised her eyebrows at her mother. Despite the fact that her father was more interested in education and learning and research, her mother was the more powerful and magically talented of the two. Nairna often downplayed just how skilled she really was for a reason Minerva could never understand.

Nairna sighed. "Alright, just this once. Hold on tight, lass."

Minerva grinned happily and took her mother's arm. It was very rare that Minerva could ever persuade her mother to do anything.

After a quick sensation of squeezing and complete darkness, the McGonagall ladies found themselves in front of Gringotts. They finished their shopping rather quickly, getting all of Minerva's new books for her N.E.W.T classes and replenishing her Potions supplies at the apothecary.

What took longest was the trip to Madam Malkin's. Nairna insisted on two new formal dresses for her daughter each year, one for the winter and one for the spring. Minerva would have been content with choosing something off the rack, but Lady McGonagall would have none of that. Her daughter would wear custom gowns made from the finest materials, fitted by the best seamstress in London. Minerva had given up protesting, so she simply stood still while Madam Malkin and Nairna designed the dresses for her. They always came out beautiful, even if the process was a complete pain. Poor Madam Malkin would have to open her shop early in the morning to do Minerva's final fitting before the Hogwarts Express departed. No one seemed to mind, however, as it was now tradition for the McGonagalls to require such service, and they did pay very handsomely for it. This year's winter gown was a festive red with intricate gold and silver beading, while the spring dress was a floating lavender chiffon. Both were utterly gorgeous, of course, and Minerva would have been lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to seeing them finished.

Finally, at a quarter to one, they hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Tom for lunch. He was waiting at a table in the back corner of the pub, dressed all in black and looking quite broody until he noticed the McGonagalls enter. He stood to greet them with a very charming smile.

Minerva's entire world brightened immediately. "Tom! It's so wonderful to see you!" She reached her arms out to give him a hug. He returned her embrace rather reluctantly and in a very stiff manner, which Minerva completely ignored. Nairna, however, could see the boy's discomfort right away. When he smiled, the emotion did not reach his eyes.

Tom released Minerva and turned to Lady McGonagall. "My name is Tom Riddle. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, gently kissing her hand respectfully.

"Nairna McGonagall. I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Riddle. My daughter has been owling you back and forth all summer, and she has been very quiet about you. Tell me about yourself, Mr. Riddle."

The three sat down, Minerva taking the seat beside Tom, leaving her mother across from them. Nairna raised her eyebrows at Minerva for a moment, but returned her attention to Tom.

"I am sixteen years old, a Slytherin prefect, and one of the top in our class," he replied modestly.

Minerva interrupted, "Tom is being far too humble. He is at the very top of not only our class, but the entire school. He was given an award for special services to the school last year for ending all of those terrible attacks."

Nairna was surprised to say the least, not that Mr. Riddle was so accomplished, but that her daughter was so eager to sing his praises. She was obviously quite smitten with him, much more so than Nairna could have anticipated. "That is quite impressive. And what about your family? What do your parents do?"

Minerva looked at her mother in slight horror and opened her mouth to answer, but Tom put his hand on hers to quiet her and answered for himself. "I'm afraid I don't know anything about my family. My mother died soon after giving birth to me in the orphanage where I have lived my entire life. I was raised among muggles."

"And there is nothing wrong with that. Many children who come from muggle backgrounds have trouble adapting to the Wizarding World, but you seem to have done wonderfully. So you said that you are in Slytherin."

Minerva prepared herself for her mother to say something that would bother Tom. So far everything had been fine, but McGonagalls, as a general rule, did not get along well with Slytherins. Naira was a Gryffindor, as were her muggle-born father and pureblood mother. Rafferty was a Ravenclaw born to a Hufflepuff mother and Gryffindor father. Minerva wasn't sure if there was a single Slytherin in her entire family background. She certainly did not expect to ever like one as much as she liked Tom. How could she not adore him? He was brilliant and charming and treated her so wonderfully.

Meanwhile, Tom answered Nairna's queries. "Yes, Lady McGonagall, I am in Slytherin House."

"So how did you meet my daughter? I don't think she spends much time fraternizing with members of your House."

"No, not usually, but we have had a few classes together over the years. I couldn't help but notice how talented Minerva is. She is usually rather quiet in class, but her magical skill and obvious beauty intrigued me. She was gracious enough to accompany me to Professor Slughorn's end of term party where we were able to get to know each other much better. Your daughter is a wonderful witch, and she makes me very happy." Tom smiled and took Minerva's hand as she spoke. She looked at him with shining green eyes. No one had ever said such kind things about her before.

Nairna was satisfied. The boy said all the right words, and Minerva was clearly pleased with the relationship. "I'm very glad that you care for my daughter, and I hope that you continue to care for her as long as she welcomes it."

"That is my intention, Lady McGonagall," Tom replied in his soft voice.

The three ate a congenial lunch of soup and sandwiches, engaging in friendly small talk. Tom was content to listen to the ladies speak, not wishing to divulge any more about himself at this time. The less Naira McGonagall knew about him, the better. Minerva would only see what she allowed herself to see, but the mother was very sharp and could hurt his cause considerably if he did not make a favorable impression.

When they finished lunch, Naira suggested that the couple spend some time alone. "I have to speak with the barman about our accommodations tonight, so why don't the two of you go into the Alley together? Be back before supper, Minerva, and please stay out of muggle London. Have a good time."

Tom and Minerva eagerly left Nairna's company. They walked all around the area, hand in hand. Minerva still couldn't believe that Tom Riddle wanted to spend his time with her, quiet, bookish Minerva McGonagall.

"I have missed you, Minerva."

"I've missed you, too. But tomorrow we go back to school where we can see each other every day!"

"Indeed. It will be nice to be among wizards again. Being away from magic for two months is just terrible."

"I can imagine. But we're here now, and we're together."

Tom paused and pulled Minerva into a tiny alleyway beside Flourish and Blott's. "I have missed you," he whispered. He turned her, trapping her body between his own and the stone wall behind her.

She swallowed. "You've said that," she replied in a strained voice.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"I wish you would."

Their lips danced across each other. Tom pressed up against Minerva's body and she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He sucked gently on her lower lip, causing her mouth to open slightly. She felt his tongue gently caress hers and she moaned into his mouth. They continued their passionate kiss until they could no longer breathe. Tom pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on hers.

Minerva smiled. This was going to be a wonderful year.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to the next installment of VotL. I hope you are all enjoying the story. I know I am!

Chapter Five

Minerva and Tom spent their sixth year at Hogwarts nearly inseparable. Seemingly overnight, they became student royalty. Tom had always attracted everyone's attention, but Minerva, formerly very much under the radar, suddenly had friends with her everywhere she went. The Quidditch team was always friendly toward her as she was one of their Chasers, but she was sure none of them ever considered her a friend. Now they sat with her at meals and invited her to join in their activities in the Common Room. Everyone in her classes asked her for help when they needed it, and her popularity and kindness prompted students of all ages to ask for her tutelage.

The only aspect of Minerva's life that did not change when Tom entered it was her relationship with Dumbledore. Without fail, they had tea together every Sunday. They discussed scholarly publications, helped Minerva practice new and challenging magic, and generally enjoyed each other's company.

Albus, however, was becoming increasingly worried about Riddle's influence over his protégée. It did not show much during her sixth year, as she was more surprised by the attention than anything else, but midway through her seventh year, he decided to discuss the relationship with her.

"Forgive me for my impertinence, Miss McGonagall, but I have noticed that you and Mr. Riddle seem to be getting rather serious."

Minerva sipped her tea before answering. She knew Dumbledore would ask her about Tom eventually. For some reason, Dumbledore never seemed to like Tom Riddle the way everyone else did.

"I think we're getting rather serious. We often discuss the future and what we will do when we graduate in a few months. Tom is utterly wonderful and so independent, but whenever he speaks about what he will do after Hogwarts, he includes me in his plans."

Albus did not know if he was comforted or disturbed by that statement. "I'm glad to know that he values you as you deserve, but what are your plans?"

"We will find a flat and get jobs somewhere in London."

"Ministry?"

"Oh certainly not. Tom doesn't like the way the Ministry functions. We can do much better than that, I think."

Dumbledore put his teacup down beside him and leaned forward. Minerva was utterly brainwashed by the boy. He wouldn't attempt to attack her delusions just yet, however. "And what do your parents think of this plan?"

Minerva laughed slightly. "They don't know about it yet. My mother will have a fit, I'm sure, between me living with a man out of wedlock as well as probably working in a shop somewhere. That is not behavior befitting the only child of Lord and Lady McGonagall. I don't think my father will mind any of that, because he's no champion of the Ministry, but I think he'll be disappointed that I'm supposedly wasting my talent and education."

"And you feel confident in your choice, despite their feelings?"

Minerva sighed and looked at Dumbledore with a severity in her eyes. "Professor, I don't make it a habit to discuss my parents for a very good reason; they don't really like me."

"I'm sure you are mistaken," Albus replied, shaking his head.

Minerva interrupted, "I wish I were. They love me, certainly, because I am their only daughter, but they do not like who I have become. They disapprove of my playing Quidditch, they disapprove of my shyness and modesty, and they certainly disapprove of Tom."

_Ah, _thought Albus, _back to the topic at hand._ "Why should they disapprove of Tom?"

She scoffed, "For some reason, they don't like him. I can't see why. He's never been anything but charming and kind to them and to me, and he's certainly brilliant. And I love him. What's not to approve of?"

Albus was taken aback. "Do you really love him?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Minerva blushed. "I would be crazy not to love him, Professor. Everything about him is so incredible. And he chose me. Of all the smart and charming and pretty girls in the entire school, he chose me. I still don't really know why, but if I can make him happy in some way, I will."

"Minerva McGonagall, I think I've said this to you nearly every year since we first met: you do not understand your own value. Never in all my life have I met anyone like you. You are a truly unique and amazing person, and any man would be fortunate to love you. At only eighteen years old, you are already more accomplished than most witches or wizards will become in a lifetime. Tom Riddle is not worth half of you."

She narrowed her eyebrows and surveyed Dumbledore carefully. "You don't like Tom, do you, sir?"

"I never said that. But did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yes, I did, and I thank you for your kind words. But I think you only said that to cause me to rethink my relationship with Tom, which prompts me to think that you don't like him." Dumbledore did not answer immediately, so Minerva leaned over, gently touching his hand. "Please, sir. Your opinion matters to me more than any other. I hope you can be honest with me, even if I don't agree with you."

Albus took a deep breath. He had put himself in a very awkward position. Minerva was so special to him. He wanted her to be happy and loved and safe and protected. As much as he tried to pretend otherwise, he wanted to be the man to bring her all of that. But young, sweet Minerva was far from his reach. As a professor, he shouldn't have answered her question at all, but as a professor, he should have never gone down this road in the first place. For Minerva, he would put propriety and professionalism aside and tell her the truth.

"Despite how others may feel, I do not trust him. In the eight years I have known him, I believe him to have been genuine only a small handful of occasions. While he is clearly brilliant and talented, I foresee him using his powers for questionable purposes. I hope I am wrong when I say that he will go down a path of darkness. You do not know him as I do, and you have not seen him as I have. He will not bring you the joy and love you deserve, and I hope that you will realize that before it is too late."

Minerva sat stiffly in her chair, paralyzed in shock at what her favorite professor and confidant had said about her boyfriend. Finally she stood up and, with uncharacteristic ice in her voice, said, "Thank you for your honesty, and thank you for tea. Forgive me for my abrupt departure, but I need a few moments to myself. And I would appreciate that this subject not be brought up again for the duration of our time together." She turned and left, slamming his office door behind her.

Albus put his head in his hands. He shouldn't have said those things to her. She was too much under Riddle's influence to see what he was trying to say. Thankfully, however, she was blinded by her anger at his words to see his strong affection behind them. Albus would have to tread more carefully, lest Minerva or anyone else glean how strong his feelings were. If he weren't cautious, he would run the risk of falling madly in love with her. He would never act on those feelings, but they would surely torture him all his days.

Minerva ran from Dumbledore's office to the Entrance Hall where Tom always waited for her. He looked up to see her fly into his arms and bury her head in his chest. Tom gently pushed back the strands of her black hair that were starting to come out of her braid.

"What's happened? Are you alright?"

Minerva did not respond. She took a deep breath and took Tom by the hand, leading him into an empty classroom. She closed the door behind them and stood in front of Tom.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Tom asked once more. She was distressed, but not crying. That was one of the best things about her; she rarely cried. Her eyebrows were knitted in concentration as she looked into his eyes. Those green eyes haunted him somehow. They usually looked at him in adoration, as most did, but there was an inner strength and fire that few possessed. He had gotten her on his side, but she would never blindly follow him as his Death Eaters would. To keep her loyal to him, he could not use the usual tactics of persuasion. Tom was quite sure that if she ever knew exactly what he did, she would leave him in a heartbeat. Thus, keeping Minerva ignorant and blinded by her love were the keys to manipulating her for the sake of his future.

She scrutinized his face, trying to see what Dumbledore saw in Tom. His dark eyes were cold, lacking any emotion. But did that mean he wasn't trustworthy? Tom had never been anything but honest with her. The way he kissed her made her weak at the knees, and every touch and smile excited her. After all, this was Tom Riddle. Minerva was only reacting as any girl in her position would react. But wasn't that what Dumbledore had said? That Minerva wasn't just any girl? He had said she deserved better, but who on Earth could be better than Tom Riddle?

"Minerva, I cannot read your mind. If something is bothering you, you need to tell me," Tom said with a small smile.

An idea popped into Minerva's head. Dumbledore would hate it, but her feelings toward her professor were rather muddled at that moment. "You can read my mind, Tom. Don't argue; I know you can do Legilimency. I can't really explain what just happened, but you can see it. I love you, and I don't want to hide anything from you."

Tom took out his wand and performed the spell before asking if she was sure. He didn't want her to have the chance to recant her decision. Her thoughts swirled through his mind. He could see her sitting with Dumbledore, and he saw their entire conversation. He could see how Minerva had reacted, but he could see the situation without her emotions clouding the picture. Dumbledore was indeed in love with Minerva, but unlike the last time he saw them interact, the professor was much more aware of his own feelings. And Minerva was exactly where Tom wanted her; she had been torn between her love for him and her loyalty to Dumbledore, and, though she had questioned herself, she had chosen Tom. Allowing him to perform Legilimency on her was perfect proof.

Tom lowered his wand and took a moment to collect his thoughts and allow Minerva to recover. "I do not wish to come between you and Dumbledore, Minerva. I can see how important he is to you, but I do hope that you continue to remain faithful to me in the future. Our relationship is very important to me."

"It is important to me, too. I hope you saw how much."

He took her in his arms and pulled her close. "I love you, Minerva."

Tom had never said those words to her before. Her heart beat faster as he leaned in to kiss her. A heavenly feeling washed over Minerva. The man she was in love with loved her in return. She could never imagine feeling happier than she did in that moment.

A/N2: This is the end of Part I of the tale. Please review with your thoughts. It gets a bit dark from here on out. Part II will begin next week!


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N: Hello, dear readers! This is the beginning of Part II of our tale. And please be warned that it gets very dark. I really hope no one is too bothered by it, but as I said, consider yourself warned. Just remember that the brightest light shines through the darkest times. Translation: it will be all alright in the end, and if it is not alright, it is not yet the end. Read and Review. Thanks!

**Part II: Lies Come To Light**

Chapter Six

Albus watched Minerva leave Hogwarts for the last time with a heavy heart. She entered a carriage with Tom beside her. He did not expect her to end her relationship because he did not approve, but he would be lying to himself if he said he did not want her to leave Tom. But off they went into the world together, leaving Albus feeling in a way he never thought he would about Minerva: worried and disappointed.

Minerva left her school feeling very sad indeed. She would miss the castle and everyone in it, but one teacher in particular. Dumbledore had respected her desire to never speak about her relationship with Tom again, but their friendship was strained as a result of their disagreement. She promised to keep in contact with Dumbledore and hoped he would do the same. She knew Tom wasn't too keen on Dumbledore, but she also knew he would accept and respect that Minerva wanted to stay close with the professor.

Tom, too, was unhappy to leave Hogwarts. It was the only home he had ever known, it was the birthplace of his magical learning, and it was a powerful location in and of itself. Headmaster Dippet had refused his request to stay on as a teacher, most likely a result of Dumbledore's influence. If he had gotten the position, Minerva would have understood and let the relationship end. Tom smirked to himself. Poor Dumbledore. If Tom had stayed as a teacher, he would no longer have Minerva under his influence. Keeping Tom out of Hogwarts ensured that the two would remain together. It must have been so hard on the old fool to subject his precious Minerva to Tom's continued manipulation.

Minerva and Tom were able to afford, with the begrudging help of her parents, a small flat in London. They apparated to and from work each day. Tom, much to the surprise of many, became a mere shop assistant at Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley. Minerva, less surprisingly, got a position at Flourish and Blott's. She quickly became their best employee due to her efficiency and great organization. Her mother was livid about Minerva's life choices, but her father was slightly more understanding, as Minerva used her spare time to work on Transfiguration research. Tom supported her hobby, knowing that he could easily persuade her to research anything he wanted, thus proving beneficial to him and his cause.

Their lives grew blissfully routine. Minerva made breakfast in the morning before she and Tom left for work. They would meet somewhere in Diagon Alley for lunch if they were both free. Minerva returned home first and cooked dinner for herself and Tom when he arrived back. They would discuss everything from the mundane tasks they accomplished at work that day to Wizarding news to anything else of interest to them. Tom expertly focused the attention on Minerva, continuing to play the role of devoted lover. His descriptions of what he did all day were vague, thereby keeping Minerva in the dark about his intentions and goals.

Tom was well on his way to becoming that which he desired, Lord Voldemort, master of death and ruler of the magical world. He already had two Horcruxes made, which Minerva naturally knew nothing about. Additionally, he was beginning to amass a loyal Death Eater following. That, however, was becoming increasingly difficult to hide from the woman he lived with. She knew of his "friends" and disapproved of them, freely staying out of their way. But they always ran the risk of her overhearing their conversations if she were home when they met. Tom's flat was one of the only truly private places for the Death Eaters to meet. Tom needed to get her out of the house for a few days while they made real plans.

"Minerva, isn't your father's birthday coming up soon?"

She paused eating her dinner to respond, not meeting his eyes. "Yes. Mother is throwing him a party for his seventieth birthday next week."

"And you aren't planning on going?"

"I wasn't invited," she said quietly.

Tom reached over the dining table and took her hand. He was becoming increasingly annoyed by the necessity in touching her, but the charade must be kept up. "Do not lie to me, Minerva. You were invited and forbidden to bring me."

"Yes. But I won't go without you. If you are not welcome in my parents' home, then neither am I."

"Your father wants you there. I'm sure he misses you. You should go and spend a few days with your family. I will stay here. Mr. Burke is keeping me plenty busy."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Owl your parents and let them know you will be home for next week. Flourish and Blott's will be happy to give you the week off. I will miss you, but welcoming you home will be a nice reward," Tom said with what thankfully came off as a suggestive smile. This act was truly growing tiresome.

Minerva blushed and smiled. "Alright. I'll owl Mother tomorrow. Thank you so much, Tom. You're too wonderful for words."

He merely smiled at her and continued eating his supper. Minerva would be out of his hair for a whole week. The freedom would be refreshing. And he would have the solace to plot his next move.

After dinner, Minerva washed the dishes while Tom read the Evening Prophet. She smiled at her task. They were becoming very domestic, like a real family. Tom had once said that he did not like the idea of marriage, having one person bonded to another, but she hoped that he would change his mind if they were able to save up some money. She came over to sit with him on the sofa, but has she snuggled next to him, he shied away.

"What's the matter?"

"I do not wish for you to distract me, Minerva."

"What's so important that you can't be distracted?" she said teasingly, placing one hand on his thigh and the other tangling itself in his hair.

Again, he pulled away. "I do not desire you at this moment," he said, anger creeping into his tone.

Now Minerva was annoyed. "But the moment you want me, I'm expected to comply?"

Tom looked at her with cold rage in his eyes. "Yes. That is your duty to me. If you are unwilling, there are plenty of other women who would be glad for the chance to offer themselves to me. Aren't you the one who always says how lucky you are that I chose you?"

She was taken aback. "Yes," she said, blinking in confusion.

"Then I suggest you remember that." Tom stood up and left the flat.

As he walked the streets of London, he knew he needed to calm himself. He noticed an elderly muggle beggar limp into an alleyway. It was the perfect way to release his frustrations. With a smile and a flash of green light, the man slumped to the dirty, wet ground. Lord Voldemort curled his fingers around his wand before putting it back in his pocket. He took anther few minutes to wander the neighborhood before deciding that Minerva needed to be reminded of her place.

Meanwhile, Minerva was left alone in the flat, staring at the front door. Had Tom left her? What had she done? As the event replayed in her head, she got angry. She had done nothing wrong! He had overreacted and treated her unfairly, then left in a huff like a child with a tantrum. If he did come back, she would give him a piece of her mind. But as horrible as it sounded, she knew he was right; she was lucky to be the one he chose.

Tom burst through the door, wand in hand, face completely expressionless. Without a word, he bound Minerva to the sofa and banished all of her clothes. When she protested, he silenced her. His hands barely touched her as he used her body for his purposes. He did not remove his clothing, freeing only what he needed. His eyes met hers only once. Minerva stared at him in disbelief, unshed tears of terror shining on her dark lashes. Tom looked back at her and, for one brief moment, she thought his pupils shone blood red. He finished quickly, not bothering to take his time. He cleaned himself up and released her from his spells.

"I have always been faithful to you, Minerva. Remember that when you doubt me. And remember that I chose you for what you can do for me. I'm going to bed now. I have to work early in the morning. We will not have this discussion again. Don't forget to write to your family tomorrow to let them know you are coming. Everything will be better when you return." He leaned over and kissed her lips briefly before walking out of the room. Minerva had not responded to his kiss, but that was probably for the best. He could use that against her in the future, if need be. And his sudden affection would better confuse her. As long as she did not know which was the real Tom—the kind, loving man or the cold, violent wizard—she would remain under his power.

Even though the magic binding her was lifted, Minerva was still frozen to the sofa. She was too shocked and scared to cry or move or do anything. She sat there, naked and afraid, all night. Eventually she fell asleep under the tartan afghan she kept in the armchair. Tom was gone when she woke up in the morning. For the first time in her life, she was lost and alone. Little did she know, the feeling would persist for years.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I bring you the next installment of our tale, in which we see the aftermath of Minerva's ordeal. Poor girl. She's really not in a good place :( But I hope you all will read and review!

Chapter Seven

Minerva sat at dinner quietly, watching her mother deliver the birthday toast to Lord McGonagall. Rafferty was in good cheer. He smiled proudly at his beautiful wife. Her brown hair was piled on her head in soft curls and her green eyes expertly surveyed every guest at the long dining table as she gave a perfectly natural yet flawless speech. The guests all laughed in the right parts and were each touched by the sentiment behind Nairna's words.

Minerva never knew how she did it. Every single thing her mother did was so elegant. Nairna McGonagall was the perfect lady and everyone knew it. _It must be so hard for her,_ Minerva thought to herself, _to have a shy, bookish husband and a disappointment for a daughter. She could take over the Ministry of Magic using only the charm she possesses in one little finger._

During the meal, Naira flitted around the table, making sure all the party guests had everything they could possibly want or need. Rafferty sat with his wife's empty seat to his right and his subdued daughter on his left.

"Da," Minerva said, watching her mother look beautiful as she laughed at some gentleman's joke. "Don't you ever get annoyed at her?"

Rafferty chuckled. "Why would I ever get annoyed at her? I know she upsets you sometimes, but it isn't me she tries to shove into those custom gowns."

Minerva rolled her eyes and quietly explained herself to her father. "Just the way she always manipulates the world. Everything she does is for her own purpose. Look at her laughing at everyone's jokes. We all know they aren't funny."

"Have you ever thought, my bright little Minerva, that she's being genuine?"

"Of course not. She isn't genuine at all. That's not how she acts around me, and I hope she isn't that way with you."

"She's only hard on you because she wants the best for you. We both do." Rafferty patted Minerva's hand affectionately.

"You've got a funny way of showing it," she replied quietly. The comment was full of venom and thankfully only heard by Rafferty.

From where Minerva was sitting, it was a justified statement, but Rafferty and Nairna thought their feelings were accurate. The Riddle lad was charming enough, but, as Nairna had told her husband in confidence, 'he gave people the creeps.' Rafferty found him to be incredibly intelligent and talented, but he could see that there was very little love in him for Minerva. Nairna had said as much to Minerva, sparking a very heated fight. As Rafferty remembered it, Minerva insinuated that Nairna did not have a sincere, loving bone in her body and therefore had no right to judge whether or not Tom loved Minerva. Rafferty stayed out of the argument, as usual, and allowed Nairna to make the decision to keep Tom Riddle away from their home, even if they could not keep him away from their daughter. They had been living together for over a year with no end in sight.

"Minerva, listen carefully," Rafferty whispered, his head very close to his daughter's. "I love your mother more than anything on this earth, and she loves me. I don't doubt it. We've been very happily married for almost fifty years. I hate all of this public hosting nonsense, but she loves it, and she's quite good at it. I am a lord, as much as I dislike it, and your mother keeps this family from being completely banished from polite society. You and I both owe her a lot. I know she doesn't often show how much she loves you, but she does. She's only trying to prepare you for the future when you will have to be lady of this house. You are our only child, so the title and the responsibilities that go along with it will one day be yours. Try to be a little more understanding."

"Understanding? That seems little rich, coming from you."

Naira suddenly appeared behind Minerva, speaking sternly under her breath, "Watch your tone. We have guests. This is neither the time nor the place for any of this foolishness." With that, she disappeared again, socializing with more boring society people.

Minerva went back to eating her meal in silence, and Rafferty did the same. The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Tom Riddle and Minerva's relationship with him were not brought up for the rest of the week. She divided her time between assisting her mother and the house-elves around the estate, reading in the library with her father, and wandering the vast grounds.

She spent a lot of time thinking about Tom. Most of the time, he treated her wonderfully, but he had moments where she saw something bubbling beneath his perfect exterior. What had happened the two days before her departure was so far from what she ever expected he could be capable of. It was so…dark. Dumbledore's warning about him came flooding back to her. She had been so sure that her professor was wrong about Tom. But this proved that there was more than she originally thought. For the first time in their three year relationship, she doubted their future together. Of course, no one else would ever hear her voice those doubts, especially her parents. Minerva McGonagall was far too stubborn to ever admit that she might be wrong about Tom Riddle.

The McGonagalls spent the week tiptoeing around the subject for the rest of the week, and therefore had a perfectly amicable time. Minerva had to go back to London in order to return to work. Naira was very sorry to see her go. She had hoped, foolishly, that she might be able to persuade her daughter to stay. Anything to keep her away from that boy. Rafferty was actually glad Minerva was leaving. He wanted to spend time with her, but not when everyone was awkwardly avoiding the elephant in the room. She wasn't the same Minerva. She was guarded and quite troubled. Neither Rafferty nor Nairna knew what to do with her, so they just let her go. They raised a strong, independent and intelligent daughter. She would just have to make her own decisions.

When Minerva entered the London flat she shared with Tom, she found the entire front room full of bouquets of dark red roses. Tom walked into the living room to greet her with a big smile on his face. She couldn't help but match his expression. Everything was back to normal.

"Welcome home, Minerva. I've missed you so." Tom held open his arms to her.

Minerva dropped her bags and rushed into his embrace. "I've missed you too. I feel as though I haven't seen you in so long."

Tom leaned down and kissed her, faking emotion the best he could. Many times before had he kissed Minerva with this feigned passion. Every time, she would look at him with that light shining in her green eyes. That light somehow terrified Tom. He didn't quite know what it was, and he certainly didn't understand it. Dumbledore was always preaching about that power of love nonsense, and when Tom saw the light in Minerva's eyes, he almost believed it was possible.

Minerva awoke the next morning in Tom's arms. He had a soft smile on his face as he looked into her eyes and gave her a soft kiss.

"Good morning, my Minerva."

"Good morning, Tom. It's been ages since we woke up together like this. That time apart seems to have done us good."

Tom stretched and yawned. "Yes, I suppose so. I didn't get a chance to ask you when you got home; how was your trip?"

"Oh, fine," she answered dismissively, getting out of bed to dress.

He had expected a vague answer from her. But he would have the truth. Tom slyly reached for his wand from the bedside table. "Minerva," he said warningly, "did something happen?"

"The usual sort of argument. Nothing too terrible."

"Do not lie to me, Minerva."

His voice was cold and threatening. She looked at him from the reflection in her vanity mirror. He held his wand tightly with the same terrible look in his eyes from before. She whirled around to look at him. As soon as their eyes met, she was bombarded by his spell. Images and emotions from her visit with her parents swarmed her mind. Then, as soon as it had begun, it was over. She blinked a few times, allowing her vision to return to the reality of the present. Tom was sitting up in bed with a kind smile on his face.

"Tom!" she exclaimed. "How dare you use Legilimency on me! And without my permission! How could you?" The more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

"Minerva, please, I'm only trying to protect you," he said in a soft voice. "Come, sit beside me. Let me explain."

She begrudgingly did as she was told. Her lips were pressed together angrily. That thin tight line might have been a dangerous warning to others, but Tom knew that Minerva would never be able to intimidate him.

"I don't like to advertise it, but I am becoming quite important in certain circles. Naturally, I have enemies. I only want to protect you. I need to know what you do when I am not with you, and your interpretation might miss crucial details that only I would see. This is the only way to keep us safe. I love you, Minerva, and I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

Minerva wasn't sure what to think. "I have to go to work, Tom. We'll discuss this when we get home."

He frowned slightly. Was his explanation not satisfactory? The charm and careful word use had always worked in the past. "Very well. Have a good day."

With a deft wave of her wand, Minerva was able to pull up her long black hair into a simple tight bun as she hurried out the door. Tom got up leisurely, as he was not expected at Ms. Hepzibah Smith's home until lunchtime. He would need to try harder to keep Minerva's devotion to him. He could feel her beginning to pull away. His actions the week before had been a mistake. Tom miscalculated Minerva's personal strength. He knew that if he had been any other man, Minerva would have left him immediately. Thankfully, the three long years of painstaking effort of luring her in kept her from leaving right away. He could not let her leave yet, not when she was just starting to become useful.

Minerva was distracted from her work all day. It wasn't until she tried to shelve the new shipment of Herbology texts in the History section that she realized what she needed to do. She needed to talk to someone about Tom. She wished she had kept in contact with more of her classmates in school; a girlfriend would have been quite useful at that moment, she surmised. She certainly could not speak to her parents about Tom; they were already biased against him. But she needed to talk to someone. As much as she believed he loved her and as much as she believed she loved him, his recent actions were abhorrent. Minerva wasn't sure what had bothered her more, the physical abuse of intimacy or the emotional and mental assault on her privacy. She had questions that she knew only one person could answer, as much as it hurt her pride to ask.

During her afternoon break, Minerva sat down to write a letter.

_23 September, 1948_

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ We have not spoken in the year since I graduated, beyond the cordial exchange of holiday greetings. I am mostly to blame for this breach in our friendship, and for that I am truly sorry. I hope I am not overstepping any bounds of decency when I say that I miss you very much. We always had such wonderful discussions over our tea, and I find myself thinking back to those days more and more lately._

_I am writing to you today, however, because I have a few academic questions that only you could answer. I was hoping you could tell me about Legilimency. I am curious about its uses and the laws and ethics that govern such usage. I'm sure this is an incredibly broad and complex topic, but I was hoping you could give me a brief overview. I know you are very busy, what with the new term getting underway, but if you could take the time to answer this letter, I'd be much obliged._

_Thank you so much._

_Minerva McGonagall_

As the owl flew north with the letter, Minerva couldn't help but feel a weight lifted off her shoulders. She was sure that Dumbledore would answer her queries, but the response itself was not as important as it should have been. Minerva felt just as she did when she was a student just before their weekly meetings in his office. Dumbledore would be back in her life, and for the first time in over a year, she was excited and very optimistic about the future. Tom and all the trouble she was feeling with him were back at home. But what did that matter when she would get to speak with Dumbledore again?

A/N2: Question for you all: what do you think about Minerva's mother? She's an incredibly interesting character for me to write, so I was wondering how my readers feel about Nairna. Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone! LONG chapter for you all, with an appearance with everyone's favorite wizard! Please review, because I love hearing what you have to say :)

Chapter Eight

"Happy birthday, my Minerva," Tom said softly. "I'm so sorry I cannot spend the rest of the day with you."

She took his hand and kissed his cheek. "I understand. You're far too important to be wasting your time with me," she teased.

He gave a half smile. "Nothing of the sort. I have plans in the works with some of my associates that cannot be avoided."

"Really, Tom, it's fine. I'll be perfectly content to spend a quiet day at home. We can celebrate when you return."

"What a good idea," he replied, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you soon. Remember to stay in the house and do not speak to anyone. I will know if you disobey me." He looked pointedly at her, brow slightly furrowed.

Minerva nodded. "I know. It's only to keep me safe. I still don't understand, Tom. What are you doing that is so dangerous? Don't I deserve to know?"

"Minerva, we've been having this conversation for years. I cannot subject you to the knowledge of what we are doing. It puts you at risk, which in turn puts my work in danger. Do not worry yourself. Simply follow my instructions, and we will all be better off." With that, Tom exited the flat, leaving Minerva sitting on the sofa.

She was annoyed. She was often annoyed these days. Tom had made her quit her job, the only thing that gave her any freedom, and he would only let her leave their flat if he was there to accompany her. The only time she ventured out alone was when she visited her parents twice a year, once during the spring and once around the holidays. Even then, she was to apparate directly from the flat to the McGonagall estate.

Every time she had any time without Tom, he would greet her by performing Legilimency on her. According to Tom it was for their safety, yet Minerva was exceedingly frustrated by it. But she couldn't do anything about it. Dumbledore had answered her letter, telling her about the strict guidelines in regards to the use of Legilimency. It seemed to Minerva that Tom was breaking each and every one of those laws, but if it was for their safety, perhaps it was alright. Minerva was not naïve enough to assume think that the Ministry knew best in every situation. Tom was certainly smart and powerful enough to make good decisions.

Today she was twenty-one years old. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that her life would end up this way. She was trapped in her own home by the man who loved her. His work, whatever it was, was imprisoning her. Once or twice, she had considering leaving him, but what would she do? She could only imagine the smug expression on her mother's face if she came home informing them she had left Tom. She couldn't go home, and she had no where else to go and no one to help her. Besides, she and Tom had been together for almost five years. Commitment and devotion like that could not be discounted so quickly.

Rather than crying uncontrollably in her sitting room, as she was wont to do so often these days, Minerva transformed into her Tabby animagus form. Her human emotions were dulled when she was a cat, and Tom couldn't see what she was doing when she was in this state.

Minerva was just about to take a cat nap when a tap on the window interrupted her. She changed back to her human form to let in the owl and take the letter from its leg. She unrolled the parchment with a big smile.

_4 October, 1950_

_My dear Miss McGonagall,_

_ Today is your twenty-first birthday. I wish you all the best in this world. I was wondering, if you are not otherwise engaged, if you would care to join me for lunch at Fortescue's at one o'clock this afternoon. I am in London for the day and would like very much to see you. We have not spoken much in the years since you have graduated, and I would like to rectify that._

_ Hoping to see you,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Minerva checked the clock on the mantle. It was half past eleven. With an enthusiastic laugh, she raced into the bathroom to shower and change for lunch. She had a terrible time deciding what to wear, what with the butterflies in her stomach and hysterical giggling she couldn't seem to stop. Finally, she decided on a simple heather green dress with copper trim. She wore a pair of amber earrings her father had given her for her seventeenth birthday and pulled her hair into a French twist, pinning it magically, as her hands were shaking too much to do it manually.

At quarter to one, she apparated directly from her flat to the front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Shoppe. Only Dumbledore would invite her to lunch here. True, they did have soup and sandwiches, but he was surely there only for the sweets.

Albus had arrived at the café an hour early, hoping beyond hope that Minerva would be able to join him, especially without Tom Riddle. And to his joy, she popped right out of thin air in front of her. When their eyes met there in the middle of Diagon Alley, his breath became hitched in his throat. She was so beautiful. She had grown up so much in five years, but she was still the same Minerva with her shiny black hair, intelligent green eyes, and a smile that stopped his heart.

Minerva couldn't believe she finally got to see him. Dumbledore looked just the same. His auburn beard and hair were perhaps slightly longer, but that kind smile and those twinkling blue eyes brought her back to the days when they would spend Sunday tea in his office, back when she would have given anything to spend just another few minutes in his presence. She still felt exactly the same. How could she not have realized she missed him so much?

Dumbledore walked to greet her with his wide smile. "I'm so glad you could meet me, Miss McGonagall."

She laughed. Music to his ears. "I am very glad I came. I've missed you." Impulsively, she stepped forward and gave him a hug. He returned it happily, breathing in her sweet lavender and vanilla scent.

Minerva felt so safe in his arms. She was so happy that she nearly forgot all of her troubles. But in realizing this fact, all of her worries flooded her. Tom did not want her to go out alone. He did not want her to communicate with Dumbledore. He would be so cross when he found out. And he _would_ find out. He always did.

She began to cry. Silent tears at first, but they quickly became violent sobs, shaking her whole body.

Albus held her close to him. "Oh my dear, whatever is the matter? What's happened? Is it Tom?" he asked quietly, gently rubbing her back.

Minerva remained silent for a moment until was able to pull herself together enough to lift her head up and wipe her eyes. "I'm so sorry. It isn't Tom. But let's not talk about Tom. Shall we just have a nice lunch? I'd like to hear what's been going on with you," she said, doing her best to appear normal. That emotional outburst couldn't have been helped, but she would have to move past it. She couldn't tell Dumbledore what was really going on. Tom would find out. They couldn't have that.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dumbledore was skeptical. He had never once seen Minerva McGonagall have such a strong response to anything before. She had always been very good at keeping her emotions at bay.

She gave a small smile. "Yes, Professor, I'm fine."

He led her to a table in front of the café. When they ordered their meal and were left alone, Albus looked right into her emerald eyes and smiled. "You look wonderful, if I may say. It has been a long time, but here you are, all grown up, and simply stunning."

Minerva couldn't help but blush. It had been a long time since she had received such a compliment. "Thank you, sir."

"Come now, none of this 'sir' or 'Professor' nonsense. You have not been my student in over three years. But you always have been and always will be my friend. Please call me Albus."

"That will take some getting used to, but I think I can manage if you can try to get used to calling me Minerva."

"Very well. So tell me, Minerva, what have you been doing with yourself?"

She explained, in very vague terms, that she had quit her job at Flourish and Blott's and was now staying at home doing independent research. She was thankful that Dumbledore asked her about what she was studying and not about the circumstances that led to her resignation.

As Albus listened to her, he couldn't help but notice how different she had become. Five years with Tom Riddle had taken their toll. No longer was she quick and decisive with her words. Every syllable that issued from her mouth was carefully chosen. She was hiding something, but not from him. It was as though she was being watched and was trying not to upset some invisible force that kept her hostage. Albus despaired. This is not what should have happened. She should be off somewhere being brilliant and using her brains and skill, not acting as a housewife in some shoddy flat in London. She didn't say it, but Albus could tell that her life was not her own.

"Minerva, I hate to interrupt you, but I must ask you something." Minerva braced herself. "You wrote me a while ago asking about Legilimency. That was the last I heard from you, despite my response to your letter in which I asked to see you. Thus you can imagine my surprise when you met me here today. Nevertheless, I can't help but worry that Tom Riddle is using Legilimency on you. Do not bother to confirm or deny my assumptions. But I think it would be prudent of you to learn Occlumency. It is a useful branch of magic. I could teach you, if you like. I can come into London to help you practice, or else perhaps you could stay at the castle for a while you learn. We'd all be happy to have you."

"I appreciate the offer, Albus, I really do, but it isn't necessary. I'd rather not discuss the matter any further." Her tone grew icy, and Albus knew it was time to back off. Still, he had said what he felt he needed to say. She had to take the next step, whatever that was.

The rest of their lunch was much more pleasant, the conversation focused on Hogwarts and Albus' work at the Wizengamot. Minerva was very interested in all he was doing. And to hear him speak about it was lovely. Dumbledore had such a way with words, and his way of looking at the world was so refreshing. He told her things openly and freely. For Minerva, it was a very nice change of pace.

After their meal, Mr. Fortescue came out with a large sundae for Minerva with a sparkling candle. Albus and the rest of the restaurant patrons sang her Happy Birthday. She blushed a violent shade of crimson.

When the song was over, Albus whispered, "Make a wish."

Minerva blew out her candle, praying her wish would come true. She didn't even know what it was she was wishing for. She just wanted to be happy, however that would happen. What she didn't know was that Albus was secretly wishing that for her too.

They parted ways, though both were loathed to leave the other's company. Albus gave her a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek as he bid her goodbye. "I hope to see you again soon, Minerva. You are always welcome at Hogwarts, and I will owl you the next time I am in London. Perhaps we can have lunch again."

"I'd like that, Albus. Thank you so much for lunch, and for spending my birthday with me. It's the best celebration I've had in a while."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad you enjoyed."

"Very much. Thank you for everything. You've helped me more than you know."

"Minerva, I'd do anything to help you. Just say the word, my dear, and I'll be there."

She smiled and gave him another hug. "That won't be necessary. But you are a very dear man and a better friend than I could ever ask for. I'll write to you soon." With one more bright smile, she apparated back home.

Albus returned to Hogwarts feeling very conflicted. If he gave in to every whim and desire, he would have taken her away from London, rescuing her from Tom Riddle, and keeping her with him where she could be safe and loved for all her days. But that was not a decision he could make for her. Minerva McGonagall was not a woman who enjoyed decisions being made without her consultation. Tom was surely keeping her trapped in her current situation, but she would not be able to escape until she made that decision for herself. He smiled to himself. Minerva could do anything she set her mind to. Eventually she would decide to leave Tom, he was sure. It was just a matter of when. Hopefully she would leave before more damage was inflicted upon her. With a sigh, Albus tried to put Minerva out of his mind and continue with his day. There was nothing more he could do for her.

Minerva entered the flat with a smile. She had such a lovely afternoon. However, the happy feeling quickly faded. Tom was standing in the middle of the room, looking at her with a quiet rage in his eyes. He raised his wand, penetrating her mind with his spell. He saw her receive Dumbledore's letter, meeting him for lunch, and snippets of their conversation. She had rejected Dumbledore's attempts to discuss him. That was good. But he could see her love for the pathetic old fool. She didn't even know how strongly she felt for him. It was disgusting. After so many years, how could Tom have failed to sway her away from the old man?

Tom released her from the spell. She looked at him, silent tears streaming down her face. But she would not apologize. There was a strength and defiance in her face, despite the tear tracks down her cheeks.

"What do you have to say?" Tom asked. His voice was quiet but terrifying. Lord Voldemort's violent rage was bubbling just beneath the surface.

Minerva replied in a strong voice, "I've done nothing wrong."

Tom emitted a frustrated cry and whipped his wand around him. The sofa exploded. "How many times must I tell you how dangerous this is?" he shouted.

She was not scared of him. She should have been, but her Scottish temper got the best of her. "How many times? At least once more, Tom. And many more times, seeing as you never explain anything to me! I am a good witch. I know how to use a wand! Why won't you let me help you? Let me do something? If you don't, I'll…" She had been yelling, but her voice trailed off.

Tom's lips curled into a cruel smile. "You'll what, Minerva? You'll leave me? We both know you cannot. Where would you go? What would you do?"

Minerva sat down in the armchair beside the destroyed sofa. She was defeated. He was right. There was nothing she could do. With a flick of her wand, the sofa was magically mended, good as new.

Tom came to sit beside her. "I'm sorry I let my temper get away from me. You worry me sometimes, my Minerva. That Scottish stubbornness and that Gryffindor attitude that made me fall in love with you can frustrate me sometimes."

She did not reply, but rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps you should go visit your parents for a few days. We're always better after some time apart, and I know you get bored being in the house by yourself."

"I suppose you're right. I'll be back next week, yes?"

"That should be fine. I'll miss you, as always, but this might be for the best."

Minerva stood up and gave him a kiss. "Very well. I'll just go pack."

Tom watched her leave and smiled. The best way to keep her near him, it seemed, was to let her go sometimes. She would be back. But he would have to keep a tighter reign on her. This little respite with Dumbledore should not have happened. That man, in one afternoon, had nearly undone Tom's work on Minerva for the past two years. He would not make that mistake again.

Minerva arrived at the McGonagall estate just before dinner. Her parents were surprised to see her, but happy she was there. They had a nice family meal and an impromptu celebration for her birthday. She was uncharacteristically quiet, but her parents seemed to take no notice. Nairna waffled on about the next party she would be throwing. Rafferty told Minerva the exciting research he was doing. Minerva responded with little interest in what they were saying.

She had more on her mind. She was lost, as she so often was in recent times. All she wanted to do was speak to Dumbledore, but she couldn't. Her parents would not understand. She was left alone once again.

After dinner, she went up to her room and took out her collection of letters she kept in a box in her wardrobe. She had kept all of the letters she had received from Tom when they were apart. She smiled, remembering much happier times. She had loved him so much. Nowhere in the world was there a more thoughtful and affectionate man than Tom. He was so powerful and brilliant. He was simply the best. He was certainly more than she deserved. She knew that. Why he kept her around when she always succeeded in disappointing him was a mystery to her.

She moved on from Tom's letters to others she had in the box. One in particular, she read over and over again. Minerva fell asleep with the note still clutched in her hand.

Nairna walked by her daughter's room before going to bed and saw that the light was still on. She went in to see if she could perhaps get Minerva to talk to her. She knew all was not well with her girl. But Minerva was fast asleep on top of the bed sheets, still wearing the pretty green dress she had arrive in. Nairna smiled. It wasn't one of Madam Malkin's custom gowns, but it was very attractive on her. She noticed a piece of parchment in Minerva's left hand. Very gently, she took it and read the slanted script on the page.

_25 September, 1948_

_Dear Miss McGonagall,_

_ I was very glad to receive your letter. I've missed our intellectual talks; I think we both greatly benefited from them. _

_ In answer to your inquiry, Legilimency is a very complex branch of magic, wherein a witch or wizard penetrates the mind of another. For it to be effective, the Leglimens must maintain eye contact with his or her subject, and use very precise control of magic. It is very difficult to learn and can be very dangerous if used incorrectly. Legilimency is illegal when used on an unwilling subject, except in cases of emergency or with convicted criminals (and even then, the Ministry exercises great control over its usage)._

_ I do not know the precise reason for your interest in Legilimency, but if it is what I think, I urge you to learn Occlumency. Guarding one's mind from assault is always prudent._

_ If you would like to discuss the matter further, I would prefer to do it in person. Even if this little note is sufficient response to your questions, I would like to meet you for lunch sometime. I will be in London next week. Please let me know if and when you are free._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Nairna read the words carefully multiple times. Some of it was stained with what looked like teardrops. Her heart ached for her daughter. There was no question in her mind that Tom Riddle was using Legilimency on Minerva. If she really wanted to, she could contact the Ministry and have Riddle arrested. But that would just make Minerva cross. No, Nairna could not solve the problem for Minerva, but she could make it easier for Minerva to solve it herself.

Nairna clapped her hands loudly. Minerva awoke with a jolt and blinked her eyes at her mother. "Up, lass. We're starting this right now."

"Starting what, Mother?" Minerva asked groggily.

"I'm going to teach you Occlumency. There will be no discussion. Stand up and let's get a move on."

Minerva was slightly stunned. "You know Occlumency? And Legilimency?"

"Certainly. Just because I don't show off, doesn't mean that I'm not capable of complex magic." Nairna used her no-nonsense voice, making Minerva grin. Her mother was a marvel sometimes.

Minerva took out her wand and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready. And…Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Nairna gave a half smile but quickly returned her expression to its determined look. "You can thank me by doing what's best. Now enough talk. Clear your mind and focus all your power on repelling my attacks. Because that's what Legilimency is, Minerva, it is one of the most violating and devastating attacks a person can do to another."

She nodded. She was prepared. She would master this. She had to, because if Tom saw her working on it, she would surely raise his ire.

Between Nairna and Minerva's combined magical prowess and sheer determination, Minerva was as skilled an Occlumens as any in the world in just under a week. She returned to London feeling stronger than the ever had. Nairna willingly let her go, finding solace in the fact that she had finally helped her daughter in a way she truly needed. Everything wasn't fine yet, but they were going in the right direction.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Dear readers, I'm so very sorry for the delay in this chapter! It gets really dark and scary and I'm so so sorry. But guess what? The end of this chapter will make most of you very pleased :)

Chapter Nine

Five years passed in the blink of an eye. Minerva had a newfound strength that kept her spirits up and kept Tom at bay. Her Occlumency skill allowed her to be free, as long as she was careful, and Tom would not find out. She did as she was told, staying in the house and not speaking to anyone except Tom. And as far as Riddle could see in her head, that was all she did. What he did not see were the constant letters she exchanged with her parents and with Dumbledore.

They all knew that there were specific rules for communicating with her. They were to only send her letters with her personal owl, Mercury. Minerva and Mercury had an understanding; when she transformed into her tabby self, she could instruct Mercury to only deliver letters to her if she were alone, thus preventing Tom from inadvertently finding out about her covert communications.

Even so, she reasoned to herself, there was nothing nefarious about her letters. Tom was simply overly concerned. She never mentioned him if she could help it. Most of the time, her letters related to her research.

In light of not being allowed to leave the house, Minerva decided to utilize her time constructively. In five years, she wrote a treatise on animagi totaling over ten feet of parchment, invented four new Transfiguration spells, and found a surprising number of uses for a Patronus. These things she did share with Tom, and he was very proud of her. He encouraged her to push the boundaries of her magic. When he wasn't too busy—which was very rare indeed—they worked together on new magic. Tom, it seemed to Minerva, was much hungrier for this research than she was. He wouldn't allow her to publish her findings in order to supposedly protect them, and she did not mind, as notoriety was never her goal.

Most of the time, Minerva genuinely enjoyed her life. Research was fun, and her letter writing kept her connected to her family and friends, allowing her to refrain from feeling cut off from the world. Certainly, Tom was apt to be moody at some points, but his anger was rarely directed at her, and they got along splendidly for the most part. She caught on that he was unlikely to ever marry her, but she decided it was for the best. No use tampering with what worked.

Lately though, Tom seemed to be changing. The side of Tom that came out when he was truly enraged was making its appearance more often. Not that he was angrier than normal; no, he was just…different. Minerva could rarely pinpoint exactly what it was. But his eyes were always cold, gleaming an evil red when she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was less open with his affection of her. Very scarcely did he touch her or kiss her without her prompting. They only made love when he desired to do so, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

Minerva just had to put up with it. That was what the brilliant Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Head Girl and Transfiguration prodigy, had been reduced to: leading a menial existence. No longer did she have any hope or desire to leave Tom. Nothing was particularly wrong, and she was happy enough, she supposed.

One altogether unremarkable Thursday afternoon, something, for the first time in five years, drastically changed. Tom came home in a terrible rage. Minerva stayed out of his way, flinching slightly as he slashed his wand through the air, destroying all of their living room furniture. When he was finished, he threw himself down on the mangled sofa, groaning into his hands.

"Tom?" Minerva asked tentatively, "is something wrong?"

"Of course something's wrong, you stupid girl," he snapped back.

She narrowed her brow. Minerva McGonagall did not like being spoken to in such a manner. "May I ask what it is? Or are you just going to bite my head off?"

Tom paused, then lifted his head up to sneer at her. "Do not use metaphors you do not mean, Minerva."

"This is just stupid. Are you going to talk to me or not? And whatever you decide, I hope you clean up this mess. I am not a house-elf. I do not glean pleasure from catering to your every whim."

His voice grew cold and quiet. "You are trying my patience, Minerva. You will obey me, and you will never question my authority."

Minerva folded her arms across her chest, trying to push down the fire of anger that welled up inside of her. "Oh that's what's going to happen, is it? I'm afraid you're very mistaken, Tom Riddle."

Tom stood up swiftly and turned to her, wand clutched in his pale hand. "Shall I clarify some things? First off, my name is no longer Tom Riddle. I will not be addressed by my filthy muggle father's name. Those closest to me call me Lord Voldemort, and you will do the same. 'My Lord' will do, I think. Secondly, I am more powerful than you could ever imagine, Minerva. It is your duty to serve me. Thus far you have done a very good job. You will continue or be severely punished."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Minerva shouted. "What makes you think that I'd ever agree to any of that nonsense? And what makes you think you're so special? Everyone thought you were so wonderful, and what have you become? A shop assistant to some smarmy men in Knockturn Alley. And look what you've done to me! I had ambition once. I was going to do great things. You've destroyed me, Tom, and I've had enough! Things have to change, or I'm leaving."

"Leave?" he bellowed back, body shaking with unbridled rage. "Where would you go? What would you do? You have no one! I've worked very hard to make it that way."

Minerva smirked slightly. "You're wrong. I've been in very close contact with a number of people who would be only too happy to help me get away from you and what you have become."

"What are you talking about? Of course you haven't. Don't forget, Minerva, that I've seen your mind. I've seen every last bit of it."

"You've seen what I've shown you, Tom."

"YOU WILL NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"I wanted to believe, _Tom_, that you always have been and always will be the boy who loved me when we were in school. I loved that boy. Where has he gone?" Minerva's voice was sad and quiet.

This time it was he who smirked. "I am becoming my best self. I have gone from being the pitiful orphan to the most powerful wizard of the age."

"You will never be more powerful than Dumbledore. I don't see why you try, especially in such awful ways."

Lord Voldemort opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a movement outside the open window. Minerva's owl, Mercury, had come home for food. He bore no letter, but Voldemort didn't care. In his anger, he flicked his wand and sent a green jet of death to the bird. The eagle owl froze in midair and fell to the dirty street below. Minerva screamed and could not help the tears that escaped her eyes.

"What have you done?!" she shrieked.

He answered with a sharp jab of his wand and a shout. "CRUCIO!"

Minerva fell to the ground, writhing and twitching and screaming in agony. She had never known such torture. All of a sudden, the pain disappeared. But before she could recover, her mind was assaulted. Her body and mind had been weakened by the force of his curse, and she did not have the strength to utilize Occlumency. He saw everything: her spellwork with her mother, her letters to her father, her correspondence with Dumbledore, all of it.

As the Dark Lord saw all that she had hidden from him over the years, his wrath increased exponentially. How dare she defy him? How dare she have the audacity to think she could every truly hide anything from him? She would have to be punished. Pity he couldn't simply kill her, but her parents would surely notice, and that was attention Lord Voldemort could not allow. Instead, he Cruciated her with more force than he had ever used on any of his victims until that point. She twitched and screamed and cried more than he expected. He gave a small smile. She was learning her lesson.

But then she was gone. Totally, completely gone. Somehow, Minerva had apparated away. Not even a splinch. Even in his anger, Lord Voldemort had to admit that her prodigious skill was always impressive. Still, it was no great loss. She would be back. She always was.

Minerva was hovering between light and darkness, between excruciating pain and vague numbness, between floating and falling. All she knew was that she had escaped. Somehow, her magic had freed her, something she should have done for herself years before. As she slipped out of consciousness, a soft smile graced her lips. She was going home.

A/N2: In penance for my grievous mistake in failing to upload on Saturday, I might just have to upload another chapter today. If you review, I'll make sure I do!


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N: Well done, all. Lots of reviews. Makes me happy. Now on to Part III, in which we FINALLY get a happy ending. It takes some doing, but for those of you who are familiar with my writing, I don't like it when my characters aren't happy.

**Part III: Love of a Lifetime**

Chapter Ten

A loud _CRACK_ echoed through the grounds of Hogwarts. Ogg looked up from his work in the vegetable garden. "Apparition. Bad one, by the sound of it. Go see who it is, boy," he said in a gruff voice.

His apprentice, Rubeus Hagrid, immediately did as he was told. The twenty-four year old lad wiped his enormous hands on his pants, trying to extricate the dirt that covered them. Ogg treated him like a house-elf, but Hagrid didn't mind. He got to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of his life, working outside with amazing creatures and helping the students and teachers he admired so much.

As Hagrid reached the sloped walkway, he looked down at the gates to see who had arrived. There was a crumpled mass on the ground. As he got closer, he realized it was a woman in a blue dress with black hair. He raced down the hill to go to her. She was completely unconscious and barely breathing. As he turned her over, he gasped. Minerva McGonagall. She had always been so kind to him, helping him with his homework and tutoring him with his spells. When he had been expelled, she still treated him just the same. And even though she had dated Tom Riddle, the reason for his unfair expulsion, she never treated Hagrid with any sort of contempt or disdain as so many in her position might have. She was a good witch, and Hagrid could see why Dumbledore liked her so much.

But what had happened to her? She was not injured in any obvious way that he could see, but she was barely alive; that much he could tell. Very carefully, he lifted her into his arms and carried her quickly up to the castle. Her heartbeat was very faint and her breathing far too shallow. She couldn't die. He couldn't let her die.

Dumbledore. Somehow he had to get her to Dumbledore, and then she'd be alright. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do. As Hagrid burst into the Entrance Hall, he shouted the professor's name.

Albus happened to be coming down from the Headmaster's office when he heard a crazed and desperate voice calling his name. He hurried down the stairs to find its source.

"Hagrid? What is it?" he asked. But he saw the answer right in front of him: Minerva's limp form. The image made his stomach drop and his heart skip a beat. "What happened? Is she…?" He couldn't finish that question. It was too awful to even contemplate.

"She's alive, sir. But barely. I dunno how she got here, but she won't wake up."

"To the Hospital Wing, Hagrid, quickly. I'm sure Madam Hardcastle will be able to fix her up." He led the way up to the infirmary. As they walked, Albus continued to talk. He had to. If he were left with his thoughts, he wouldn't know what to do. "Where did you find her?"

Hagrid sniffed, holding back tears. He was never very good in desperate situations like these. His friend was in danger, and there was nothing he could do. Even Dumbledore was worried. That wasn't a good sign. "At the gate, sir. Heard a loud crack. Ogg had me see who apparated. She was just lyin' on the ground at the gate. Can't have been there long. But I dunno what happened to her or how she ended up here."

"I have my suspicions, but I hope for her sake that I am incorrect."

"Is she still with Tom Riddle, sir? I don' mind telling ye, Pr'fessor, that he's a bad wizard."

"You are very much correct, Hagrid. He is a very bad wizard. And Minerva was, until now, still involved with him. She will not be returning to him if he has had anything to do with her current state; that much I can guarantee." Albus's blue eyes burned with determination. His jaw was set in a strong manner. Hagrid would not have wanted to be Tom Riddle at that moment.

They reached the Hospital Wing, and Hagrid gently deposited Minerva on one of the beds. Madam Hardcastle, the school nurse, came rushing in. Hagrid explained the circumstances in which she had been found while the nurse did her diagnostic spells. The two men waited anxiously for her results.

"Well, she's alive. Whoever did this to her did a fine job trying to finish her off, but she has a magical signature stronger than any I've seen in a while. She'll live, but I can't say what state she'll be in when she wakes up."

"Why? What did this to her?" Albus asked.

"I thought you'd be able to tell, Albus. She's been Cruciated. Very strong curse, too. Most witches and wizards might not have survived, and those that would might not be able to lead any sort of life when they wake up. But as I said, she's a strong one. I'll keep a close watch on her."

His heart fell at her words. He would not let Minerva out of his sight until she recovered. He needed to get to the bottom of what had befallen her. Albus wouldn't let her go again. "I'd like to stay, if that's alright."

"Of course, Albus. She was your favorite, if I remember correctly."

Albus grunted noncommittally and conjured a chair beside Minerva's bed. Hagrid told them he'd be back later. Ogg was expecting him back. Madam Hardcastle bustled around, making Minerva more comfortable.

Not caring what the implications of his actions might be, Albus reached over and took her right hand in his. Her skin was cold, but he as he ran his finger down her wrist, he could feel her pulse growing slightly.

Madam Hardcastle smiled. "That right arm of hers. Do you know how many times I had to repair her broken wrist during her career as a Chaser?"

"Four," Albus answered.

The nurse was taken aback. The question was meant rhetorically. But if anyone would know, it was Albus. The way he looked at this girl was incredible. There was such adoration in the professor's face. His eyes shone with a desire to protect the patient lying helpless in that bed. Madam Hardcastle had seen enough people sit at a loved one's bedside to know love when she saw it. This was pure, selfless, enduring, true love. In the back of her mind, she wondered how long he had felt this way about his former student and if she knew how he felt. The age difference between them was conspicuous, but not unheard of between two mature individuals. The nurse couldn't help but feel as though there were nothing more natural than seeing Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall together. If he loved her as much as he looked like he did, and she loved him in return, they deserved to be together.

Albus didn't know what to do. He felt the strangest urge to take her into his arms and weep over her form. It shouldn't have come to this. It never should have come to this. Albus suddenly felt very angry. Tom Riddle was to blame for this. Albus should have done a better job of protecting her. He should have taken her away when he had the chance. He should have done something, anything, to keep her safe.

As he imagined such a scenario when he hadn't failed to act, a smile crossed his lips. He could just picture Minerva's expression with that flinty look in her green eyes. She would have never allowed it. Had he forced her, she would have hated him for it.

At least this way, as desperate and terrifying as it was, she had escaped by her own volition. She left Tom. Tom hadn't discarded her or killed her, as Albus had feared. Minerva finally took her life in her own hands and brought herself to safety. And she had come to Hogwarts. A part of him wondered why she had not gone to her parents, but it warmed his heart to think that maybe, just maybe, she wanted to be with him.

Minerva slowly became aware of her surroundings. Her eyes were closed still. She could not yet bring them to open. She was lying in a bed. That was good. Much better than the hard ground she had landed on at first. There was something on her hand. It was warm. It was someone's hand. From what she could tell, it was vaguely familiar. It wasn't Tom's cold touch. It wasn't her mother's soft skin or her father's doughy palm. But the feeling was so right. Her fingers twitched slightly, and the hand shifted its grasp.

It was time to open her eyes, Minerva decided. After a few flutters, some blurry images appeared. Shocking blue entered her gaze. A few more blinks. Blue eyes. Sparkling blue eyes, filled with worry. Minerva smiled. She was home. The effort of keeping her eyes open was too taxing. They closed, and she slipped away once more.

Albus called the nurse back, telling her that Minerva had opened her eyes. Madam Hardcastle ran another set of diagnostic spells.

"She's recovering. But she's still quite weak. Give it time, Albus. I'd be surprised if she woke up at all before tomorrow. In the meantime, I think you might want to alert the Headmaster and perhaps contact anyone you think you should about the girl's condition."

Albus sighed, squeezed Minerva's hand gently, and stood up. "You are quite right. I shall inform Armando that Miss McGonagall will be staying in the castle. Then I suppose I should send an owl to her parents." He left the Hospital Wing to do as he had said.

When he reached Armando Dippet's office, the Headmaster was waiting for him.

"There you are, Albus. I heard Hagrid shouting for you. I assume you took care of it. What was the problem?"

"We have a visitor to the castle. Minerva McGonagall apparated herself to the front gates in quite a state. Hagrid found her unconscious. We brought her to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Hardcastle is caring for her." Albus wasn't quite sure what else to say. He was far too distracted. His mind was back in the infirmary with Minerva, not in the office with Dippet.

The old wizard sat down behind his large desk and ran a hand through his curly white hair. "What state, exactly, is she in, Albus?"

The Deputy slowly paced the floor. "She is still unconscious. She was a victim of the Crutiatus Curse. But Madam Hardcastle is optimistic about her recovery."

Dippet's eyes were wide. "The poor girl. Do you know who performed the curse? The authorities must be notified, of course."

Albus hesitated. Something in his gut told him that alerting the authorities to Riddle would not be in everyone's best interest. "I will leave that to Minerva when she wakes up," he replied dismissively.

"Albus, you are being evasive. You know more than you are saying. I do wish you wouldn't do that."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Armando. It…distresses me…to see her like this."

"That is understandable. She was your protégée, and I do believe you two have kept in contact since she graduated. How many years has it been?"

"Eight years. And yes, we've kept in contact as much as we could. She is a dear friend to me."

The Headmaster smiled kindly at his young friend. "I believe she is more than a friend to you."

"You are mistaken. She has always simply been my student, and now my friend."

"Until now, yes. But we do not know what the future holds."

Albus shifted uncomfortably. "I do need to send a letter to Lord and Lady McGonagall. I just wanted to inform you of her presence. When she wakes up, I intend to allow her to stay in the castle as long as she needs, if that is agreeable."

"Yes, of course. Whatever would be best. You know, there is nothing wrong with the way you feel, Albus."

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, sir. I should write that letter." Albus turned and left to go to his study.

Headmaster Dippet smiled after his Deputy. Albus had been alone for so long. He gave so much to the school and to the rest of the Wizarding World. He deserved some happiness of his own.

Meanwhile, once Albus was far from the infirmary, Madam Hardcastle sat beside Minerva's bed and said softly, "That man there loves you. Whatever led you to end up like this is tearing him apart. You're a good girl, Minerva McGonagall. Don't break his heart."

Somewhere, off in the distance, Minerva could hear someone calling to her. She couldn't quite get there yet, but soon, she'd be able to wake up. Soon, she'd understand why she was exactly where she needed to be. And maybe she'd figure out that it was really where she wanted to be all along.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone! So in writing these next few chapters, I found that I had quite a lot to accomplish. Thus, these chapters are very very long. Also, I've officially finished this story. I might be tempted to upload more often than once a week :) Please read and review and let me know what you think. We FINALLY get some happy fluff, but it isn't all rainbows and butterflies for our characters, unfortunately. Because Tom Riddle kinda prevents that at every step of the way, in case you hadn't noticed that before now...

Chapter Eleven

Minerva awoke rather suddenly, sitting straight up with a gasp.

"Minerva? Are you alright?"

She turned to see Albus sitting beside her bed with a very concerned look on his face. She had to blink a few times, trying to remember what had led to this moment. It all came flooding back to her. Her eyes darted around the room, making Minerva aware of her surroundings. She sighed in relief.

"You found me," she told Albus simply.

He smiled, beyond relieved that she was alright so far. Madam Hardcastle had warned that victims of such immense torture often woke up with addled brains, if they even woke up at all. "Technically, Hagrid found you. But he brought you straight to me. I can't tell you how glad I am that you came here."

"I'm actually a little surprised to be at Hogwarts."

"You did apparate directly to the front gate. Hagrid found you there, unconscious."

Her brow furrowed. "How interesting."

"How so?" Albus asked, curious at her reaction.

"The only thing I remember from apparating is focusing on going home."

"You expected to be at the McGonagall Estate?"

"Not necessarily. Hogwarts has always been more a home to me than anywhere else. I'm very glad that my subconscious brought me here. It's simply interesting that I had no specific place in mind, yet I ended up exactly where I needed to be."

"You've had quite a time, Minerva. And I know it might be painful, but I do need you to tell me exactly what happened," Albus said as kindly as he could.

Minerva groaned and leaned back into the pillows. "I don't want to talk about it, Albus. You can find it all in my head. Go on in and take a look. I don't mind."

"Minerva McGonagall," he snapped, "I need you to pay very close attention to me. Never ever is it acceptable for a person to use Legilimency on another in any circumstance less than an emergency. I'd hardly call this an emergency, and even if it were, I would never use Legilemency on you. Your mind is your own. Your private thoughts are no one else's business, and I beg you to never be so cavalier with such a serious subject."

Minerva did not meet his eyes, choosing instead to fiddle with the sheets on her bed.

When she didn't answer, Albus spoke again, this time in a quieter, gentler tone. "It might be difficult to talk about, Minerva, but you do need to speak with someone about your experiences. It doesn't need to be me, but I am yours, should you desire to confide in me."

She looked up into his eyes, seeing his sincerity shine out. A chill ran up her spine. The way he looked at her…it was as though he looked right through her into the core of her soul. "Albus, you always have been the only person I could talk to, and that will not change. I just need a little time."

He nodded. "As you wish. Now, we should alert Madam Hardcastle. She'll need to look you over."

The nurse came over right away. "There you are, Miss McGonagall! We were wondering when you'd wake up. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you. A bit tired, perhaps. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days," the nurse answered.

Albus added, "I sent an owl to your parents on the day you arrived, letting them know that you were here. I did not wish to alarm them and did not put in the details of your attack. You should contact them and let them know you're alright."

"My parents? Oh Albus! I have to…"

Minerva reached for her wand on the bedside table, but Madam Hardcastle swatted her hand away. "I need to examine you! I don't know how well your magic has fared, and we don't want any accidents, do we?"

The patient crossed her arms in a huff. "Quickly, please. Not to be rude, but I really do need the use of my wand."

"I'll let you know when you can safely perform magic. Now stay still." Madam Hardcastle did her diagnostic spells and was very pleased with the results. "You are a very strong witch, Miss McGonagall. That's quite a lot of powerful magic you've got there."

"Does this mean I may use my wand?"

The nurse rolled her eyes. "You always were a difficult patient. I'm sorry this isn't as quick as mending a broken wrist. But yes, you may use your wand. I would recommend waiting at least another three days before you try to do any animagus transformation or apparition. Other than that, go right ahead." The nurse left to return to her office.

Minerva grabbed her wand. "Thank you. Now then…" She waved her wand, muttering under her breath and producing two identical silver tabby cats. With another wave, they leapt into the air and were gone. She sighed. "There we are. Much better."

Albus watched all of this with a great deal of interest. "What was that?"

"Surely you've seen a patronus, Albus," she replied with a sly grin.

"Yes, but not more than one of the same patronus, and I must confess that I have no idea what you just did with them."

"It's just something I've been working on lately. They're messengers. Terribly useful, I think, under the right circumstances. Here, I'll show you." She repeated the actions of before, but this time, only one cat appeared, and instead of disappearing, it walked over to Albus and opened its mouth. Minerva's voice issued from it, saying, "You see? I can tell you anything I want, wherever you are. As I said, terribly useful." The cat disappeared into vapor, leaving Minerva looking at Albus with a satisfied smile on her face.

He laughed. "How very clever of you, Minerva. You've always been a very inventive person, and I must say that I am incredibly impressed."

"Thank you, Albus. Your praise, as always, means more to me than anything."

Albus blushed ever so slightly. "It is well deserved. I'd like for you to show me everything you've been working on over the past few years, if you don't mind."

"Of course. It would be my pleasure. I'd be very honored for you to give me any advice you have. Although, all of my notes are at my flat. With my clothes. And everything else I own. Oh Merlin, Albus, I can't ever go back there, can I?" Minerva's eyes filled with unshed tears at the realization.

"Oh Minerva, do not worry about any of that right now. Just try and rest and perhaps eat something. I need to speak to the Headmaster about arranging a room for you. I don't think you need to stay in the Hospital Wing. And both the Headmaster and I are already in agreement that you are to stay here for as long as you need. But when I return, we do need to have a rather serious conversation." He stood up and moved toward the door.

"I understand, Albus. Thank you so much for everything."

He turned and smiled at her. "I assure you, it is no trouble at all. And even if it were, I would do it with pleasure for you, my dear."

Minerva watched him go and had to wonder why her cheeks were slightly hot. She lay back on the bed with a silly grin on her face. She knew that she should be worried. But how could anyone be worried when Albus Dumbledore was personally taking care of them?

Meanwhile, the atmosphere at the McGonagall Estate was far from comforted. Nairna had just received Albus Dumbledore's note.

_8th July, 1956_

_Lord and Lady McGonagall,_

_ I regret to inform you that your daughter, Minerva, has been attacked. She is currently unconscious, but she is safe and well cared for in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. The nurse is optimistic about her recovery. At this moment, your presence is not required, but we of course would not refuse you if you wished to see her. I will, of course, inform you the moment her condition changes, either for better or worse. I have taken personal interest in her recovery, and I give you my word that nothing else will befall her whilst I am here._

_ Feel free to owl me with any questions or concerns you have. I'm afraid, however, that I cannot give you any more details on the nature of her attack until she wakes up and tells us what happened._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_ Deputy Headmaster_

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

She ran to inform her husband. "Rafferty!" Her voice was hysterical. "Rafferty McGonagall, where the bloody hell are you?"

Rafferty stumbled out of the library, tripping over something on his way out the door. "Nairna, love, what's wrong?"

She shoved the note into his hand, and he read it with wide eyes. "That boy, Raff. What did he do to our girl?" she whispered.

He took a deep breath and held his wife close. "Everything will be fine. Dumbledore is taking care of her. And he's, well, Albus Dumbledore. If we can't trust him with our only daughter, who can we trust? He says the nurse is optimistic. She's a strong lass. It'll be fine, Nairna." She began to cry into his shoulder. "Oh my darling girl, don't cry. Minerva will be fine." Rafferty stroked his wife's hair, gently trying to comfort her. It was so rare that he was the stronger of the two of them. He couldn't help but wish that Minerva could see this. Never again would she doubt that her mother loved her.

All of a sudden, two silver cats appeared out of thin air, causing the McGonagalls to jump. Minerva's voice issued forth from them both. "Mother, Dad, please don't worry about me. I was attacked, but I'll be alright. I'm at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. Don't bother coming here. I'll visit as soon as I'm allowed to apparate. Next week, hopefully." The cats disappeared, leaving Rafferty and Nairna slightly stunned.

Nairna was the first to recover, clearing her throat awkwardly. "Well it seems Minerva is awake, at the very least. And getting quite good with those patronuses of hers."

Rafferty chuckled. "I'd say you're right. Now, you see? All of those tears were a bit of a waste. She's just fine."

She glared at him slightly. "Tears are never wasted on loved ones. Nevertheless, I suppose there isn't much to do other than wait for her to come see us. But she's safe and finally away from that boy. I don't know about you, but I've never been more relieved."

He smiled, kissing her cheek. "I quite agree. Now then, I seem to have made quite a mess of the library in my haste of answering your summons. What's say we clean it up together?"

"Raff, the house-elves can clean up the books."

His hand traveled down her back as he said in a low voice, "But I thought that after we cleaned up, we could get a bit dirty."

Nairna giggled. "Stop it. I'm hardly in the mood." She pushed his hand away halfheartedly.

"Oh come now. Don't you think we should celebrate? We're rid of Tom Riddle!"

She smiled. "That we are. Tell you what? I'll pick up the books, and you can try to persuade me on other…activities."

With a great big grin, Rafferty took his wife in the library.

The next morning, Minerva awoke with a smile on her face. Albus had very kindly arranged a spare room for her just down the corridor from his quarters in Gryffindor Tower, should she require anything. He treated her so wonderfully.

She sat up in bed, suddenly remembering the vast number of times she had thought the exact same thing about Tom Riddle, long before he had poisoned her life and her mind. She closed her eyes, trying to think objectively about Tom.

How had it started? He had complimented her. He had said how much he liked her. He was her first kiss. Minerva had the sudden realization that her love for Tom Riddle was based on the sheer fact that she was a lonely, shy, unpopular girl and he had been the most popular, most talented, most handsome boy in the school, and he had paid attention to her. All those years she had wasted, telling herself she wasn't good enough for him. He never loved her; that much was clear from his most recent actions.

What was he point? He told her often enough that he could fulfill his physical needs anywhere. She now understood that their physical relationship, which was never very satisfying for Minerva herself, was strategically created by Tom to be a way to exert power over her.

He did often praise how clever she was. Was he just using her for her magic? That was it, she realized. That had to be it. All that research she did. All those spells she devised. No wonder he was so encouraging. And Merlin knew to what awful use he would put her hard work.

Minerva was suddenly very angry, both at Tom and at herself. How could she have been so blind for so long? Dumbledore knew. Her parents knew. And her foolish pride prevented her from seeing the truth in their words.

She got out of bed and quickly dressed, putting on the only dress she had, which the house-elves were kind enough to clean for her. With a deft wave of her wand, she sent a patronus to Albus.

He received the message right away. "I'm ready to talk now. Perhaps we could have breakfast in your office? I'll meet you there in ten minutes." With a determined nod to himself, Albus set out to meet Minerva. He wasn't quite sure what she would tell him, but he was prepared to help her in any way he could.

House-elves brought their tea and breakfast. Albus and Minerva settled themselves at the table where they had so often shared tea when she was a student. The familiarity was comforting. Minerva knew this and chose the location for that very reason.

When they were left alone, Albus broached the subject at hand. "You said you were ready to talk?"

"Yes. Quite ready, I think," she said. Her face was set in a very determined and stoic expression. Albus had to suppress a smile. For the first time in a very long time, the Minerva he knew was coming out. That strength emanated from her very being.

"I am here to listen. Say whatever you wish."

"Let me first tell you that I am very sorry. I doubted you and mistrusted you when you were trying to help me and protect me. You warned me about Tom, and I didn't want to hear it. I was being stubborn and stupid, and I cannot tell you how much I wish I had listened to you. You have always looked out for what was best for me. I should have recognized that."

"There is no apology necessary, Minerva. I was out of line at the time. What sixteen year old girl wants to hear her professor say such things about her boyfriend?"

"Nevertheless, I do apologize for my continued pigheadedness." She placed her hand on top of his. "You have always been more than just my professor, Albus."

A warm feeling bubbled up within him that he struggled to suppress. He was here to be a friend to Minerva, not to give in to his own feelings toward her. Feelings he knew that she did not and would not return. "Please continue, Minerva," he said simply, too afraid to betray any more emotion.

With a deep breath, Minerva launched into to muddled mess that had somehow become her life. "Tom controlled everything in my life. A few years ago, he started using Leglimency on me whenever we had been apart to check up on what I did when he wasn't around. I sent you that letter after it happened the first time. But I couldn't resist him. I was afraid of what he would do. For a long time, I did not think he would ever harm me. More than once, he would force himself on me and leave me there alone. But then he would be so sweet and kind and loving the next day. I never knew which was the real Tom.

"He always had something top secret going on with his 'friends' that I knew nothing about. He always said that it would be dangerous for me to know. He claimed he was protecting me. That was his excuse for the Legilimency. He said that something might happen when we were apart that I wouldn't understand, but he would see. The day we met in London for my birthday? That was the angriest I had ever seen him. He destroyed our sofa. But he never raised his hand or his wand to me. He always claimed that all he did was for my own protection.

"He made me quit my job at Flourish and Blotts so that he could keep a better eye on me. He left me alone quite a lot, but I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without him except for one week, twice a year, when I visited my parents. But then he encouraged me to do research, which I appreciated, but forbid me to publish anything, and he often tried to force the direction I took my ideas.

"Once when I visited home, my mother found the letter you wrote me, urging me to learn Occlumency. Right then and there, she taught me. We worked for an entire week straight, and I became very adept. That's when I restarted my correspondence with you. I was freer than ever before. For five years, things have been…good. Tom had his moody moments, but we got on very well, and we were, for the most part, content. It was certainly a rut, but I was no longer completely miserable.

"The last few months have been…different. He was more guarded than ever before. And then the other night, he came home very upset. I asked him what was wrong, and he got very cross with me. I did nothing to deserve such treatment, so I may have antagonized him more than was perhaps wise. We got into a terrible argument. I said I would leave him if things didn't change. He said I had no where else to go, which I contested. Mercury, my owl, came home at that moment, and Tom used the Killing Curse on him. I screamed, and Tom Cruciated me. It was the most terrible pain I could have ever imagined. When he stopped, he immediately tore into my mind."

Tears appeared in Minerva's eyes for the first time, but she did not stop her tale. "In my weakened state, I couldn't use Occlumency against him. He saw everything I'd carefully hidden from him over the past five years. He got very angry. So angry, that I think he Cruciated me with more force than perhaps he meant. I don't remember much from there, just wishing I were home and safe. The next thing I knew, I woke up here."

She took a deep breath and the tears started to flow freely over her cheeks. "I've been thinking a lot since I woke up. I know now that Tom never loved me as he claimed to. He was using me, and I didn't even realize it. I've been such a fool, Albus. I'm so sorry." Minerva stopped speaking, as her sobs hitched her breathing.

Albus couldn't see her this way. It tore a hole in his heart. "Oh Minerva, it's all over now. You're safe." He stood up and walked to stand beside her. She stood and fell in his arms, crying into his shoulder. He held her tight, speaking softly in her ear, "I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise you're safe. He can't do anything to you anymore."

Minerva stood there, Albus holding her close. She was consoled almost immediately. His kind words eased her pain. After a few moments, she had stopped crying and lifted up her head. "Albus, you're so good to me. Thank you."

"It is very easy for me to be good to you, Minerva. You are more wonderful than you know, I think."

She looked deep into his eyes and finally saw what that sparkle meant. It was the very thing that lacked in Tom's eyes. It was the very thing she had been kidding herself that she had been feeling. Albus was the only person who ever looked at her that way. And, she knew, that he was the only person that had ever elicited the same look in her own eyes more than once.

Without thinking about the consequences, Minerva leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He responded, moving his mouth softly against hers and pulling her tight toward him. Minerva felt a fire explode within her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She was excited and calmed all at once. Never before had anything on this earth felt so right to her.

At just the moment that Minerva realized her true fate, far away at the McGonagall Estate, Lord Voldemort apparated onto the grounds. He had a purpose, and the Dark Lord was very determined.

A/N2: Cliffhanger. Mean, I know. Next chapter will be up soon though, never fear!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Cliffhangers are really mean, so here's the next chapter for you all. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. If you haven't, you should. Or not. No pressure. Anyway, this chapter solves a problem and creates another. So...sorry about that. Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

"Minerva, wait," Albus said, releasing her from his grasp and pulling away.

She blinked, trying to return to reality. "Why?"

"We cannot do this. You are in a vulnerable state. I should not have taken advantage of you. I'm very sorry."

"You did not take advantage of me, Albus. I kissed you," she pointed out.

Albus sat down on the sofa in the small sitting area of his office, his face in his hands. What had he done? He shouldn't have responded to her kiss, even if she did initiate it. She had been through so much. She surely did not know what she was doing. She didn't love him, she loved Tom. She needed time. Albus should have been stronger, for her sake. He would end up hurting them both. He took a deep breath and chose his words very carefully. "Minerva, you've just been through a very trying time. I understand that you might need…physical comfort. But please don't put me in this position. It isn't fair to you and…I can't do it."

Minerva sat beside him, but allowing a safe distance between them. He seemed so upset. She didn't quite know why. He had certainly responded to her kiss with fervor. He obviously _could_ kiss her, but why wouldn't he? She could tell that he loved her. Maybe she was wrong? Did he still only see her as his student and therefore off limits? "I don't understand, Albus. You've always been honest with me before, and now you're being a little cryptic. Please explain," she said, wanting to reach out and take his hand, but refraining.

He slowly turned to face her. Her expression warmed his heart, though it shouldn't have. She had such concern in her eyes. Concern for him. She was quietly waiting for him to speak. He couldn't disappoint her, but he wasn't quite ready to profess his love for her. That certainly would not be fair to either of them, nor was it appropriate at the current time. Again, Albus weighed his words very carefully before speaking. "I do not presume to know exactly what you are thinking or feeling in this moment, but I do think that I am not the one you want to be with. You are still in love with Tom Riddle. Not the Tom Riddle that hurt you so deeply, both physically and emotionally, but the Tom Riddle that you went to school with, the Tom Riddle you trusted. I do want to comfort you and take care of you, Minerva, but we cannot pretend that you feel anything for me beyond friendship. This kiss was a mistake, and I'm very sorry."

Now she did take his hand, smiling. "I'm not sorry, Albus. You are a dear, sweet, silly wizard. Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying? Any affection I had for Tom Riddle, either the man he is, was or pretended to be, was a complete lie. I was with him for almost ten years, and yet the person I was most excited to see and spend time with and share my life with was not Tom Riddle. It was you. It has always been you since the day we met. I've had a crush on you since I was about twelve years old. I didn't even realize it had grown beyond that. But Tom did. I think that's why he was so adamant on keeping me away from you. He knew what it took me until this very morning to figure out. And this kiss proved it. You make me feel things with a simple touch that Tom couldn't ever elicit from me. Don't you see the way I look at you? Don't you understand, Albus? And do not deny your feelings because you think you are protecting me. I know how you look at me. I know how you just kissed me. Those things do not lie. And neither do I. I have never been more honest than I am right now."

Albus listened to her with wide eyes. His mind was in complete disbelief. Could she really mean what he thought? That perhaps her feelings matched even a fraction of his? He didn't doubt her sincerity, but he was still so unsure. But this time it was Albus who acted without thinking of the consequences. He leaned toward her and, very softly, kissed her sweet mouth. Minerva smiled under his lips and responded eagerly. She threw her arms around him and tangled her fingers in his long auburn hair. He took her in his arms. She had never felt so safe and at home. She had never been so happy in her entire life. Minerva McGonagall had never been truly loved before this moment, and she knew it.

A loud _CRACK_ ripped through the air, startling Albus and Minerva into pulling apart. A small house-elf stood in the middle of the room, trembling and crying. Minerva immediately stood up and went to her.

"Asta! What's the matter?"

The elf sobbed uncontrollably, and Minerva bent down and took the little creature in her arms. As she comforted her, Minerva turned to Albus and explained, "She's one of my parents' elves. I can't imagine why she's come to me." She returned her attention to the elf. "Asta, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what the matter is. Please try to calm down."

The little elf sniffed and took a few deep breaths before she was finally able to speak. "Bad things has happened, Miss Minerva. Very bad things. I is only one who knows. Please believe me, Miss Minerva."

"Of course, Asta! But what's happened? Are my parents alright?"

She shook her head and began crying again, but was still able to explain. "Bad boy, Tom Riddle, came into the house. I is not liking bad boy, Tom Riddle. I is hiding very quiet in closet, staying out of bad boy, Tom Riddle's way. I sees everything, Miss Minerva. He is first taking my Lord and Lady's wands, killing all the other house-elves with green lights. He is killing my Lord with my Lady's wand. He is hurting my Lady with his wand, asking my Lady where you is, Miss Minerva. But my Lady, she says nothing. But he keeps hurting her. She screams and screams, but I is not going to her, Miss Minerva. I is bad house-elf. I is so sorry, Miss Minerva!"

Minerva's entire body went numb. Her heart might have stopped beating, she wasn't sure. She couldn't breathe or speak or feel.

Albus came to the two of them and quietly asked, "Asta, is Lady McGonagall dead?"

"No, sir. She is alive. But she is not herself. Bad boy, Tom Riddle, leaves. My Lady wakes up and cries, saying she is killing my Lord and so upset. But she is not killing my Lord. I sees it, Miss Minerva! But my Lady is not believing me. My Lady tells me to get Ministry people, but I is coming straight here, Miss Minerva. You must help your mother, Miss Minerva. She is not knowing what is happening!"

Albus understood right away. "Tom modified her memory. We must get her to St. Mungo's before she does anything else. Thank you, Asta, for coming here first. You did a very good thing, and I'm sure your Lady will appreciate it."

The little elf nodded and turned to Minerva. "I is sorry for your loss, Miss Minerva. Can Asta do anything?"

Minerva was still in shock. She was sitting stock still, staring off into space. Albus wasn't quite sure what would be best for her, but Lady McGonagall needed their help. Minerva would never forgive herself if she failed to act in this circumstance.

He gently put an arm around her and lifted her to her feet. "Minerva, we need to take care of your mother. She needs our help, my darling."

She blinked back to reality. Albus was right. They needed to help her mother. "Right. Yes. Asta, can you take Albus and me to the house?"

The elf nodded, took them both by the hand, and apparated them to the McGonagall Estate. All three of them rushed up the path to the house. Minerva ran though the corridors, shouting for her mother. She finally found her in the drawing room, sobbing over Lord Raffety McGonagall's lifeless form. Minerva almost went into shock again upon seeing her father's body, but she had more important things to do at the moment. She took her mother's arm and led her out of the room.

Albus was in the hallway when Nairna, led by Minerva, came out. "I'll take care of Lord McGonagall, if that's alright. Stay with your mother, and I'll be back with the right people." She nodded and took her mother into one of the spare bedrooms. It would be better to be in a room with less obvious reminders of her father.

They sat on the bed together. Nairna sobbed onto Minerva's shoulder. But Minerva would not allow herself to cry. She could cry later. Right now, she needed to be strong for her mother, just as her mother had been strong for her so many times before.

"I'm so sorry, Minerva."

"Why should you be sorry, Mother?"

"I can't explain it, but it was me. I killed your father. I killed my husband. I took my wand and performed the Killing Curse. I wish I hadn't."

"Mother, you did no such thing."

Nairna didn't seem to hear her. "He killed all the house-elves, except Asta. I don't know why he kept Asta. But I got so angry. I didn't understand. I know you would rather have had it the other way, having me gone and him still here. I know I would if I were you. I wish I were dead. But I soon will be. They'll give me the Dementor's Kiss for this."

Minerva forced her mother to look her in the eyes. "They will do no such thing. Albus and I will make sure of it. And no more of this nonsense about me wishing it were you. If it were up to me, I'd have both of my parents forever. You are the only family I have now, and as much as we used to fight, I love you, Mother. I wouldn't be the woman I am without you. And while I'm not very secure in how happy I am with the woman I am, I wouldn't change myself for anything. And I wouldn't change you. You've helped me so much. Let me help you now." She was surprised with the strength in her own voice. It certainly didn't match how she was feeling inside. But Nairna seemed to understand at least part of it.

"I love you, my darling daughter. I don't always say and I know you don't think I show it, but I love you. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…" Nairna's voice faded away, and she slumped over on the bed. Minerva checked her breathing and heartbeat. It seemed the emotional toll had caused her to faint. Minerva made her comfortable and sat beside her quietly, waiting for Albus to return.

What an odd day it had been. She wished he would come back soon. She felt so at home in his arms, like everything was going to be alright. And at this point, Minerva honestly wasn't sure if anything would be alright.

The emotions were starting to creep up on her, and she knew she couldn't allow herself to break down just yet. To solve the problem, Minerva transformed into her animagus form. The silver tabby curled up next to Lady McGonagall and waited.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Since I've finished writing this story, I figured there was no real need to space out the updates. So here's the next installment. I've finally thrown in a bit of fluff for you all :)

Chapter Thirteen

Three days passed. Three horrifying, exhausting, terrible days. Minerva spent every possible moment by her mother's bedside in St. Mungo's. Albus visited when he could, but he was very busy with the Ministry, as well as his usual duties at Hogwarts. It was hard for him to leave her alone when she had so much pain, but they both understood that he had other obligations.

Albus received some disturbing news that morning. Hepzibah Smith, a very wealthy older woman, had been poisoned by her house-elf, who confessed to the crime immediately. There were no other witnesses, and the house-elf was detained. Albus had his suspicions and questioned Minerva.

"Do you know Ms. Hepzibah Smith?"

Minerva was confused by the question, as she hadn't read the Prophet in days and had no idea what was going on outside her mother's hospital room. "Tom used to buy from her for Borgin and Burke. He often would have tea with her to convince her to sell something to him. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know if Tom had an appointment with her this week?"

"I really don't know, Albus. He rarely told me his plans."

Albus took her hand and kissed it, a small showing of how much he loved her and how much he wished he could erase her pain. "Ms. Smith was poisoned by her house-elf. The elf confessed, but I think our Mr. Riddle might have had more to do with it."

"You mean the way he modified Mother's memory, convincing her that she killed my father?"

He nodded. Minerva stayed quiet, holding Albus' hand as she gazed at her mother's resting form in the bed.

"Can the Healers bring back her memory?" she asked.

"I do not know. If they do, it might damage her mind. I don't think any of us would want that."

"She is much stronger than people would think. Her magic would protect her. My magic protected me during…my ordeal. I think they ought to try."

"It isn't our decision to make, Minerva."

"If they refuse, will you do it? I know you can, Albus."

"Oh my dear," he said, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. "I shall think about it. It isn't my place."

"Albus, if they can't restore her memory, she will be charged with murder in front of the Wizengamot. They'll lock her in Azkaban. We know she doesn't belong there."

"You are correct. The court will not accept Asta's testimony because she is not human and therefore not an acceptable witness. I'll do everything I can, I promise."

Minerva stood there for a while, allowing his love to flow over her. Nothing bad could ever happen when he held her. She knew that, rationally, that wasn't true. But at this point, anything that made her forget her troubles for even a moment was worth it. "Don't let me go, Albus. Don't ever let me go."

"I won't. I'll never leave you, Minerva." He gently nuzzled her hair. "I'll always be here."

"I hope so, Professor Dumbledore. My girl needs you more than you know."

Albus and Minerva turned quickly to see Lady McGonagall lying in bed, her sharp green eyes surveying the couple as she smiled at them.

"Mother!" Minerva cried as she rushed to her mother's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely terrible. My head aches, my heart is broken into pieces, and I'm exhausted. But I'm all the better to see the two of you finally together," Nairna said, not allowing her voice to betray how awful she really did feel.

"What do you mean, 'finally?'" Minerva asked warily.

Naira smiled wider. "Don't be daft Minerva, you've adored that man since you were a child. As you grew, I knew how you felt. I always hoped Dumbledore felt the same. I'm glad to see he does. We worried when you got involved with the Riddle lad, but you've come to your senses."

"Yes, Mother, I've come to my senses." She stood up and put her arm around Albus. He in turn held her close to him.

He turned to speak to the patient. "Lady McGonagall, we think your memory has been modified. Would you consent to having it rectified? I must warn that…"

She interrupted him. "I know the risks, Dumbledore. And if my memory has been modified like you say, I'd be more than happy for you to do anything you can to fix it. Nothing can be worse than what I have done. But if it does turn out that I am guilty of the crime I've confessed to, I don't want you to use your influence to try and save me. I deserve any punishment that comes to me."

Minerva watched her mother. She might have been lying in a hospital bed, but she still had all the power in her voice that she had always possessed. Minerva wished that she could portray that level of grace and strength under such duress. Perhaps at one time she did. But Tom Riddle had transformed her into a weeping mess, terrified to utter one incorrect word. She would have to change that, she decided.

Albus responded to Nairna McGonagall's concerns. "I'll let the Healers know of your wishes. They should be able to get started right away." He turned to Minerva. "I'll be back as soon as I can, but I have some other matters I must attend to."

"Very well. I'll be here."

He kissed her cheek and left the room. Minerva sat down beside her mother, trying to hide her silly smile that always made its appearance whenever Albus kissed her.

"You love him, don't you lassie?"

"Yes, Mother. I love him more than I ever thought possible."

Nairna smiled, tears shining in her eyes. "I only wish your father could have seen you so happy. We often worried if you'd ever get your act together and leave Riddle."

"I'm so sorry. I should have listened to your warnings. I should have trusted you."

"You should have, yes. But we both know why you did what you did. You're proud and strong-willed and fiercely independent. You weren't going to do anything that you didn't believe was the right thing. You had to figure it out for yourself. I knew it, and I'm sure Dumbledore did too."

Minerva reached over and took her mother's hand. "I always thought you didn't understand me, that you didn't like who I was. How did you know?"

"You're more like me than you know, Minerva. I would have done the exact same thing in your situation. It's the Gryffindor in us. And for the record, you are partially correct in saying that I didn't like who you were; I have always understood the similarities between us and I hoped that I could help you grow up to be better than me. I wanted to save you the pain of being so pig-headed. Thank Merlin your father married me, because no one else ever would have."

Minerva chuckled and shook her head. "Are you joking? Everyone you've ever met has been charmed by every little thing about you."

"Yes, and I've worked very hard to be that way. But enough about me. How are you doing?"

"Obviously, I've been better. Getting tortured to unconsciousness tends to put a damper on one's happiness."

"What?" Nairna asked in surprise, pushing herself up in bed.

"Oh dear, that's right. No one told you how it was I left Tom. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me, weakening my mind into allowing him to see everything I've been hiding from him. He Cruciated me again, but I was somehow able to apparate away. They found me unconscious at the Hogwarts gates. The nurse took very good care of me, and I'm back to normal now. And of course, I have Albus," she added with a small smile.

Nairna looked at her daughter with concern. "You're sure you're alright?"

"Better than ever. If only we could get you better. When you're back to normal we need to work out the funeral plans for Dad. I hate to bring it up, but I've never been the one to arrange things like this."

"I don't think it would be in very good taste for me to be there. It was my fault. I don't have any right to grieve." Nairna tried to hold back her tears, but they fell regardless.

"If it was anyone's fault, Mother, it was mine. You just don't know it." Minerva took a deep breath to hold back her own guilty tears. "We won't discuss it again until the Healers take care of you."

Nairna nodded, not wishing to reveal any more of her pain. No matter what Minerva said, it was her fault and her fault alone that her beloved husband was gone. Minerva didn't have a father because Naira, in a moment of pure insanity, had killed him. The pain of that truth was unlike anything she could have ever imagined. How she wished she were an animagus like her daughter. She could just change into a furry creature and put these thoughts out of her mind. Alas, she did not have that convenient escape. Nairna closed her eyes, hoping that she would just fade away. Minerva had Dumbledore. She was taken care of. She didn't need Nairna anymore. Nairna could leave this world and rejoin her husband, and everyone would be happier.

Meanwhile, Albus had journeyed into London for a task he had been dreading. It was time for him to find Tom Riddle. Riddle, as powerful as he had become, was honestly no match for Albus himself, so he was not worried for his own safety. But facing the man who had destroyed Minerva so thoroughly was not an experience he relished. Albus just hoped he could restrain his own fury. He had to get to the bottom of what had happened to the McGonagalls, as well as Hepzibah Smith if he could.

Albus traveled to the flat that Tom and Minerva had shared. His plan was to gather all of her personal items and bring them back to Hogwarts. It would be better for everyone if Minerva didn't have to worry about ever going back to that flat. And if Tom Riddle happened to be at home, so be it.

But the flat was empty. Albus made quick work of shrinking everything that possibly belonged to Minerva, including all of her clothes and books and various other items. Perhaps having all of her own things back would help her in a small way.

Because this little trip had been so quick, Albus decided to do a little searching. He asked around Diagon and Knockturn Alley to see if anyone had seen Tom. Mr. Burke told Albus that Riddle had sent a letter, quitting rather suddenly the day before. He did not know where the lad had gone or why he had quit. Mr. Burke was not known for his willingness to speak to anyone, so Albus took it as a compliment that Burke would tell him about Tom. It seemed that the proprietor was glad to see him go. Albus thanked him and returned to St. Mungo's.

He found Minerva just where she always was, at her mother's bedside with a worried expression on her pretty face. This time Nairna was awake. The mother and daughter must have said whatever they needed to, as they were not speaking. When Albus walked in the room, Minerva immediately stood to embrace him.

He smiled and hugged her. "I've only been gone for a few hours, my dear."

"I know. But I missed you anyway."

While Albus was glad that she was so eager to be with him, he was rather worried about how desperately attached she was to him. Minerva McGonagall was stronger than this. Had she forgotten that? Or had she lost that strength? For the first time, Albus doubted how good their relationship would be for her. She needed to be able to stand on her own two feet.

Naira heard her daughter's comment, and she had seen Dumbledore's odd reaction to it. "Minerva, lass, you've been sitting beside me for Merlin knows how long. Go to the Tea Room and get yourself something to eat. You need to keep up your health even if we are in a hospital. Besides, I'd like to speak to the professor for a moment, if that's alright."

"Of course, Lady McGonagall. Minerva, why don't you get a cup of tea? I'll come up and join you in a while. I could use a cup myself."

Minerva could tell they wanted her to leave. "Very well. I'll be back in a while, I suppose." With a slight frown, she turned and left the room.

Nairna returned her attention to Albus. "I'm going to be very honest with you, Professor, and I hope you can be honest with me as well." He nodded and sat in what was formerly Minerva's chair. "Don't you ever leave her. I know you're worried how healthy it is for her to depend on you, but she needs it. She has never been able to depend on anyone in her entire life. She needs to see you as a constant in her life, as someone who will love her no matter what. Can you do that?"

"I have always loved her, Lady McGonagall. I will always love her. And I don't ever want to let her go. But I fear that this is only the beginning of something more to come."

"What do you mean?"

"She has not been herself. And I don't mean just this past week. You've surely seen; Minerva has not been herself in years. I fear that she may never regain everything that Tom Riddle slowly but surely took from her."

"I think you underestimate her, Dumbledore. She's a McGonagall, and she's my daughter. Except for the unfortunate outburst I had when Minerva found me at the Estate, you would never know that I just murdered my husband. I know you and my daughter keep telling me that I didn't do it, but the memory is there until someone unlocks what really happened. And let me tell you, what I have in my head is real enough. It leads to the same thing, doesn't it? That my husband is gone and he won't be coming back."

Albus' heart ached for her. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Lady McGonagall. I can't imagine what you must be going through. But you are right, that Minerva possesses much of your strength. I just hope she can harness some of it."

"She will. With you by her side, she'll be fine." Naira smiled and patted his hand.

"You really don't have a problem with the relationship between Minerva and myself?"

"Certainly not. Why would I? You love her and she loves you."

"Yes, but I was her teacher. And I am twenty-five years her senior."

"Oh tosh. Age has nothing to do with anything. And so what if you were her teacher? I trust that nothing inappropriate ever occurred between you and Minerva when she was at school. You two were always very good friends, and nothing more than that was ever expressed when she was your student, so what does it matter?

"Thank you, Lady McGonagall. Your blessing is very important to me and to Minerva as well, I'm sure."

The two were interrupted, however, by a team of Healers. They were going to begin to try and restore Lady McGonagall's memory. Albus left them to their work, wishing them luck, and went upstairs to find Minerva.

She ran into him in the corridor. "There you are, Albus. I couldn't stay up there by myself anymore. I brought you a cup of tea, though. Milk and two sugars, yes?"

"Exactly right, my dear, thank you. The Healers are in with your mother, so I left them their privacy. I'd like to speak to you in private. Do you think we could go back to Hogwarts for a while? We can Floo straight into my office. I had it connected so that I could go between the castle and here more easily."

Their journey back to Hogwarts was without incident. They settled in the office just as they always did for their tea. Albus drank the cup of tea Minerva had brought for him.

"Albus, did you steal that teacup from St. Mungo's?"

"I borrowed it. I shall be sure to return it when we go back."

For the first time in a while, Albus saw Minerva give a genuine smile. She chuckled. "You are a very silly wizard, do you know that?"

"So I've been told. But we aren't talking about me."

"We're not?"

"No. We're talking about you."

"Oh why, Albus? We've talked about me for days. I'm quite tired of talking about myself. My father is dead, my mother is in the hospital, and I am here with you. That's all there is to it. Things will get better or they won't. No use pontificating about the possibilities in between."

This time Albus had to smile. There she was. The no-nonsense, straight-talking, decisive Minerva he loved so much. The weak, frightened, dependent Minerva certainly wasn't gone, but it was a work in progress. "I'm happy to hear you sound like your old self, my dear. I just wanted to tell you that I went to your flat and brought back all of your things to do with what you wish. You don't have to worry about going back there."

"Did you see Tom?"

"He seems to have left town. No one has seen him in a week. Mr. Burke received an owl from him this morning, saying he was quitting. We know no more than that."

"Well we aren't rid of him for good. He's out there somewhere, plotting something, I'm sure."

"You're probably right. But once your mother's memory is restored, the aurors will be after him, and it won't be our concern anymore."

She sighed. "That's true. I do hope she gets better soon. Albus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you very much."

He smiled brightly, blue eyes twinkling merrily. Nairna had told him that her daughter loved him, but hearing Minerva say those words meant more than anything. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"How convenient, because I love you, my darling Minerva."

Minerva had a big smile on her face. She stood from her chair and sat on Albus' lap. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically. He responded eagerly, running his hands along her soft feminine curves, pulling her closer to him. Minerva felt the fireworks within her as they kissed. For the first time in possibly her entire life, her mind and body were completely relaxed.

That was when Tom Riddle's voice sounded, "You are mine, Minerva. You always will be. Don't think you can escape so easily."

A/N2: I know. That was mean. I'm sorry. Another chapter is coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok guys, I'm real sorry about the end of the last chapter. Here's the next angsty chapter (don't say I didn't warn you!). Indigold10 got scared, so I had to update to appease her ;)

Chapter Fourteen

Minerva pulled away from Albus with a terrified gasp, Tom Riddle's voice still ringing in her mind.

"Minerva? What's the matter?" Albus asked, his voice and face full of concern.

Her eyes wildly darted around the room. "I…nothing. It's nothing, I'm sorry." Confident that they were indeed alone, she looked back into the sapphire eyes she loved so much and smiled. "Where were we?"

Albus was not entirely convinced but had no intention of stopping their embrace. He resumed their kiss eagerly, reveling in the reality that he could be with Minerva at last. Every dream and fantasy that always seemed so impossible had somehow come true.

Minerva's responses were much more restrained than before, but no less enthusiastic. She loved him more than she ever imagined possible. Every touch, caress, affectionate word and smile from Albus caused her heart to expand within her chest, and nothing Tom Riddle could ever do would diminish that. Nothing he had ever done made her less in love with Dumbledore. It was simply a pity it had taken so long to realize it.

After they eventually finished their tea, Albus made a floo-call to St. Mungo's to check on Lady McGonagall. The Healers weren't finished with their work yet, so there was nothing new to report. The medi-witch who was speaking to Albus in the fire told him that they would not know anything until the morning. Minerva knew there was no use worrying until they heard anything, so she acquiesced to Albus' offer to take her to dinner.

She went down to the guest room she was staying in and changed into something nicer to wear out. Albus was so kind to gather all of her belongings. As she sifted through everything in the bag, she was struck with a very odd feeling. She wouldn't be going back to her flat. And really, it was hers. Her parents had given them the money they needed to cover the lease. She had made it into a comfortable and beautiful place to live. She had been kept prisoner there for years. It was her home in so many ways. Minerva sat on the bed and gazed out the window to the sun setting behind the lake. Without even realizing it, she was smiling. Hogwarts was her home. Hogwarts was the one place she always felt safe and loved and worth something more than what was simply expected to be. And, of course, Hogwarts was where Albus was.

Albus was waiting outside her room to escort her downstairs. She looked very pretty in cream summer dress she put on. It was embroidered with a very subtle silver pattern. "You look absolutely exquisite, my dear." He gave her a soft kiss on her hand as she thanked him.

The next thing she knew, Albus had whisked them off to Edinburgh for a very romantic dinner. The Wizarding district of that city, while not as extensive as Diagon Ally, was a very charming destination and much quieter than anything in London. After a lovely meal, they wandered the Royal Botanical Gardens in the heart of the city. Minerva got mildly chilly and Albus, the perfect gentleman, gave her his cloak and put his arm around her as they walked. She chastised herself for not thinking ahead and bringing something for herself, but, as Albus reminded her, she was not aware that they would be in the presence of muggles where they could not perform a mere warming charm, so it was not surprising that she was unprepared.

At the end of the night, Albus walked Minerva back to her room. They shared a soft kiss and bid one another sweet dreams. Minerva changed into her nightgown and pulled the pins out of her hair, letting the ebony locks tumble over her shoulders. As she got into bed, she could not help but smile. It had been quite an interesting day, what with speaking to her mother about more personal things than they had ever discussed before and her perfect first date with Albus. Tom Riddle was almost completely gone from her mind. Perhaps she had just imagined his voice in her head. It had been a very stressful few days for her. Maybe all the worry had caused that small psychotic break. A good night's sleep was all she needed, Minerva assured herself. She drifted into a deep slumber, dreaming Albus and all the joy that their future would hold.

First thing the next morning, Albus and Minerva both went to St. Mungo's to visit Nairna. They went straight into her room before speaking to any of the hospital staff. Lady McGonagall was sitting up in bed with a very curious expression on her face.

"Mother?" Minerva asked tentatively, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm quite well, thank you for asking. And how are you?" Nairna replied politely.

Minerva wasn't quite sure what was wrong, but her mother was not completely well. "I'm fine, thank you. What did the Healers say? Have they recovered your memories?"

"The strangest thing happened to me. A handsome young man came and took my wand. He killed quite a few house-elves and an older gentleman. The young man tortured me, but I'm much better now. Does any of that make sense to you?"

Minerva stared in shock. She quietly asked Albus, "What's happened to her?"

He replied in a low voice, "I do believe the modified memory was recovered, but the effort involved in doing so seems to have harmed the rest of her mind."

"Do you know who I am?" Minerva asked her mother.

"My dear young woman, as kind as you have been, I'm afraid I have never seen you before in my life. I don't see how I should be expected to know who you are when I'm not even quite sure of who I am," Nairna replied very matter-of-factly.

A much harried Healer bustled into the room. "I'm so sorry, Miss McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, I wanted to speak to you before you saw the patient. Could you come to my office, please?"

"Miss McGonagall? Is that your name? I hope you don't mind me saying that you are a very pretty girl, but the way you furrow your brow is going to give you wrinkles. And you might want to consider getting a seamstress to fit your clothes better. That cut isn't doing you any favors."

Albus quickly escorted Minerva out of the room before she could reply. She turned to him and said angrily, "She might not know who I am, but she still knows that she's my mother." He smiled but said nothing in response. The two of them sat down at the Healer's desk.

"Miss McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, I am Jonathan Hunt. I was assigned yesterday to Lady McGonagall's case. As you may or may not know, we were able to recover the lost memories from the ordeal a few days ago. The real memory was extracted and sent to the Auror Office. The memory matches the story that the house-elf told you, as far as I know. They will be sending an Auror to speak with the two of you tomorrow. But, as I know you saw, Lady McGonagall's long-term memory was damaged in the process. The wizard who modified her memory was very powerful, and he did quite a job on her. She doesn't know who she is, nor does she remember anything except the memory we recovered. She will make new memories, however. We'll do our best to bring back as much as we can, but I think the best we can hope for is reteaching her life. That being said, it is my opinion that we admit Lady McGonagall on a more permanent basis. We can reevaluate her case in a few months and decide together when she's fit to leave."

Minerva stared at the Healer with her brow furrowed and her lips pressed in a tight line. After a moment, she spoke. "You mean to tell me that my mother will be living in a hospital for an undetermined about of time on the off chance that her memory will return?"

Her voice was sharp, and Albus could tell that she was holding an outburst of rage just beneath the surface. He took her hand in an attempt to calm her.

Healer Hunt blinked, wide-eyed and confused. "Yes, Miss McGonagall. I wish we could do something else for your mother, but…"

"Do you have any idea who that woman is? Do you really? Lady Nairna McGonagall is sitting alone in a hospital room right this second. She's a widow and she doesn't even know it!"

"I'm very sorry," the Healer said quietly.

Minerva let out a screech of frustration, stood up, and swept out of the room. Albus apologized to the Healer and thanked him for his efforts, then rushed to follow her. He caught up to her in the corridor. "Minerva?" he said softly.

"Albus, what are we going to do?" she whispered. Tears shined in her emerald eyes as she looked up at him. She buried her face in his chest. He took her in his arms, and she immediately felt better.

"I don't know that there is much we can do, Minerva. The Healers know what is best. She will have to stay her for the time being."

"She can't stay here, Albus. She just can't. I can't visit my mother in the hospital. And what will happen to the estate? And my father's funeral? I don't know what to do. She's the one who handles all of these things."

He gently kissed the top of her shiny ebony hair. "We'll figure it out together, Minerva. But I think you should speak to your mother, if you think you can. It would be best to get the big picture of her life from you, I believe."

She sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I'll go and speak to her. If you have work to do, you should return to Hogwarts. I'd hate for you to get behind at school while caring for me and my problems."

"Your problems are my problems, my love. But I do have some mail to catch up on. You're sure you'll be alright?"

Minerva gave a small smile. "Yes, Albus, I'm a grown woman. I'll be fine."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you when you return. Feel free to floo straight to my office." Albus left the hospital, and Minerva went to speak to her mother.

Nairna was still sitting up in bed with the same odd expression on her face. The remnants of the strong, elegant lady were still there, but it was as though Nairna had no idea what to do with the qualities that were so imbedded within her. "You're back, Miss McGonagall. It's nice to see you again. You've relaxed your face. Your skin will thank you for it, I'm sure."

Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'd like to speak to you, if I may." Nairna nodded and gestured for Minerva to take the chair beside her bed. Minerva continued, "My name is Minerva Morrigan McGonagall. I am your daughter."

"Are you? And I didn't teach you to stop scowling? What a shame. But please continue, lass. Perhaps you can tell me who I am."

"Yes, I'd like to. Your name is Nairna Gwendolyn McGonagall. You are the Lady of McGonagall Estate in Aberdeen, Scotland. Your husband, Lord Rafferty McGonagall, was the man you remember being killed with all the house-elves. I'm so sorry."

Nairna frowned, not unlike Minerva did with her furrowed brow. "Did my husband and I love each other?"

"Yes, very much. He told me once that he loved you more than anything else on this earth and that you loved him as well. I often doubted it, but I know you had a very good marriage."

"Why would you doubt it?"

Minerva knew she shouldn't have said that. It was perhaps a bit much to try and explain her relationship with her mother. "You and I have never really gotten along very well. I know you love me very much, but you show it by criticizing me at every chance. But I do love you. You have taught me what it means to be a strong woman and a good witch. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Nairna took her daughter's hand. "I'm so sorry I don't remember you or your father. And I'm sorry I didn't treat you the way a mother should."

"You treated me the way you treat everyone. You expect the best from the world, no matter what it takes. I didn't appreciate that when I was a child, but I certainly appreciate it now."

Lady McGonagall smiled. What a remarkable woman her daughter was. She seemed so familiar. The memories of her family must be locked away in her mind somewhere, Nairna surmised. "What about that man who was here earlier? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, that's Albus Dumbledore. He's been my friend for many years and I've fallen in love with him recently, and he with me."

"Are you going to marry him?"

Minerva blushed. Leave it to her mother to cut right to the awkward questions. "Not anytime in the near future. We haven't been together long enough to contemplate such things."

"I see. If my marriage was as good as you say, I can only wish upon you the happiness that you say I shared with your father."

For the rest of the afternoon, Minerva answered her mother's questions the best she could. She told the entire long, drawn out tale of her relationship with Tom Riddle and the culmination of his years of tormenting the McGonagall family. Nairna did not waste any time chastising Minerva for her poor taste, as well as questioning her own actions—as unknown to her as they were—on why she didn't stop that foolishness before it got out of hand. Minerva promised Nairna that she would return the next day, but it was getting close to tea time, and Minerva wanted to see Albus.

She flooed right into his office as he had suggested. She was exhausted from a long day at St. Mungo's. Minerva was content to sit at Albus' desk while he finished up a letter to the Board of Governors. It was comforting to watch him work on something so banal when everything in her life was so uncertain.

When he had finished, they had their tea. Minerva told him about her long conversation with her mother and he shared the mind numbing tasks he had been saddled with that day. Their conversation soon grew silent, as both required the comfort of the other. They soon found themselves on the sofa, locked in a fiery embrace.

Albus did not quite want to admit how much he had grown to need Minerva in his life. After only a few short days, he couldn't imagine living without her. Everything seemed brighter and more beautiful and simply better when Minerva was around. And she was finally coming back into her own. She would have some relapses over the course of the next few months, what with her father's funeral and becoming the Lady of McGonagall Estate, but Albus was happy to be with her every step of the way.

Minerva was relieved to be back in the arms of her love. The stresses of the day were washed away with his touch. She loved him so much; she thought her heart might burst with joy.

"I will find you, Minerva. You will be mine once more, and I don't care how I do it. Anyone who stands in my way will not do so for long."

He was back. Tom Riddle was in her head again. How was he doing that?

Minerva pulled away from Albus sharply. He looked at her, confused, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I need to use the loo for a moment. Do you mind?"

He gestured to the door and watched close it behind her. There obviously was something wrong, and he wished he knew what it was. She would tell him in her own good time. Albus had to have faith that she loved him enough to let him in.

Safe in the confines of the bathroom, Minerva crumpled silently to the floor. She put her hands over her mouth to contain the screams she felt erupting from her very soul. What had happened? Tom wasn't in the room with them, but she heard him as clearly as if he had whispered in her ear. What sort of dark magic had he used to get inside her head this time? Whatever it was, it was dangerous, not just for her, but for everyone she loved; Minerva had already seen how true that was. She closed her eyes tightly and cleared her mind just as her mother taught her for Occlumency.

After almost twenty minutes, Albus was becoming much more worried. He discreetly knocked on the door and softly called her name. When she didn't respond, he tentatively opened the door.

"Oh my dear…" he said, scooping her off the floor. Her whole body was trembling. "What's wrong, Minerva? Please tell me," he said gently.

Minerva was brought back to the present and found herself in Albus' arms once more. She held him tightly and took a deep breath, finding comfort in his heavenly scent. As much as she hated it and as much as her heart begged her not to do it, Minerva said the words she knew were right. "We cannot do this, Albus. I can't be with you."

Albus pulled back from her slightly. "Whatever do you mean?" Was it not just the day before they had professed their love to one another?

"I mean that I have to stay away from you. We can't be together." She couldn't meet his eyes. If she met his eyes, she wouldn't be able to do what she knew was right. She wouldn't be able to leave him.

"I'm afraid I cannot accept that, Minerva, until you explain why."

"He has some control over me, Albus. I don't know how, but whenever my mind is at its most relaxed, whenever I feel the safest and most secure, which is whenever I'm with you, Tom gets into my head. I see him and hear him, and I can't escape him."

"And what about that reality means that we must discontinue our relationship?" His voice was calm and even, but Minerva could tell that Albus was very upset. His solemnity revealed perhaps more than he wanted it to.

"He wants me. He wants to claim me as his own again. And we've already seen that he uses the ones I love to get to me. He already killed my father and destroyed my mother. I can't let you be next."

Albus sighed and took her into his arms once more. "Oh Minerva, my love. Without seeming arrogant, I must say that there is nothing Tom Riddle could do to put me in danger. It is you I'm worried about, not myself."

Minerva didn't know what she could say. Realistically, yes, Albus was more powerful than Riddle. But what to what lengths would Riddle go in order to reclaim her? She had already put enough people in danger. "Albus, I don't know what to do. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I never imagined that you'd ever be the man I could be with. You're you, Albus Dumbledore, and I'm just…me. I'm nothing special. Yet somehow, you do love me. And after everything I've been though, I shouldn't be able to feel love anymore. But you put your arms around me, and even though I know it would be safer for everyone if you let me go, I hope that you never do. When I'm with you, I'm home. I never truly loved until you, Albus, and I never want to let you go."

"So don't, my love. Don't let me go."

"But don't you see? No one will get hurt if I'm alone."

"Minerva, you can't protect the entire world. And I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that you would be hurting me more if you left than if anything ever happened as a result of our relationship. It wouldn't be easier or better or safer if I let you go. I've spent too many years staying away from you because I thought that was best. And look where we are. How is this better?"

"Albus, I can't…"

Her protests were cut off my Albus' lips pressed against hers. She gave into his kiss. Never before had she been so happy to lose an argument.

Far away, Lord Voldemort attempted another assault into Minerva's mind, but something was blocking his magic. It wasn't Occlumency; it was something much stronger. Dumbledore always said that love was the most powerful magic, and while the Dark Lord refused to accept the truth in that statement, love was certainly strong enough to protect Minerva from anything he could do.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Darling readers, the last chapter of our tale has arrived. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It means so much to me that so many people are invested in my story. So without further ado, here's the last LONG chapter! Lots of loose ends to tie up, so here we go!

Chapter Fifteen

Albus and Minerva spent a year on a roller coaster of triumphs and tragedies. Tom Riddle hadn't bothered them again, either in person or in Minerva's mind, but they knew that he wouldn't be gone forever. They would, however, remain thankful for the time they had without him.

Minerva, with the help of Asta, the house-elf, planned Lord McGonagall's funeral. Nairna attended but was far from her usual gracious and sociable self, as she still had no recollection of who she once was. The guests attributed it to shock, thankfully, so neither Minerva nor her mother had to answer any awkward questions.

When all the other mourners had gone, Minerva said goodbye to her father in private. "Da, I'm so sorry I couldn't be what you wanted. You loved me the best you could, and I don't blame you for anything. You were a wonderful father and a wonderful teacher. I just wish I hadn't disappointed you so much. I hope that you would be proud of me now if you were still here. I'm taking care of Mother the best I can, and I got rid of the Riddle boy like you always wanted. I just didn't do it quick enough, and now you're gone, and it is all my fault. Mother misses you, but she doesn't know it. And that's my fault too. I've made a right mess of things. But I think we'll all be okay now. I've got Albus, thank Merlin. You'd have loved him, Da. The two of you would have spent hours in the library, I'm sure, discussing this and that. Anyway, I hope you know how much I love you and how sorry I am for everything. I should have tried harder and listened to you more and…oh I don't even know anymore." She broke down, shaking uncontrollably with her sobs.

Albus was watching from a ways away. He could hear snippets of what she was saying, and it made him sad. When he saw her collapse in tears, Albus quickly ran to collect her and take her home to Hogwarts. They sat on his sofa for a very long time, Minerva crying as Albus held her close.

When she finally calmed down, Minerva lifted her head and looked deep into Albus' sapphire eyes. "I hope you know how much I love you. No one has ever understood me the way you do. No one has ever even liked me, let alone as much as you do."

"That isn't true, Minerva. Your family loves you, and, in some small way, Tom Riddle loved you at one point."

She shook her head as she wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks. "You're wrong, Albus. My parents loved me because that's what parents do. But they certainly never really liked me. I was the Quidditch-playing, stubborn, quiet daughter my father got when what he wanted was an intellectually gifted, upstanding son. My mother has never been quiet about telling me about exactly what was wrong with me, whether it was my shyness, my relationship with Tom, my lack elegance, you name it. And of course Tom never really loved me at all. I suppose at one point he respected my magical skill, but in the end, it was just about the power he had over me. That much is very clear to me now. And here you are, my light in the darkness, my hero in my own personal hell, the love that I will never truly deserve. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I love you for who you are, Minerva. I love you for your wit and your talent and your beauty and your strength. I've waited my whole life to find someone to make me feel the way you do, my darling. Others cannot see what I see simply because you were not meant for them. I believe that somehow the universe wanted me to wait for you to become mine."

Minerva's whole body tensed up. "Don't say that," she said quietly, her eyes wide in fear.

"Say what, my love?"

"That I'm yours. Tom used to call me 'his Minerva' and try to lovingly say that I was 'his.'"

Albus was taken aback. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

She took his hand and squeezed it. "I know what you meant, Albus. And I agree, that I was meant for you and you for me. And I know that you would never possess me the way he did, but those words are still a bit sensitive."

He kissed her hand softly and smiled gently. "I understand. I'll be more aware of my word choice in the future."

In response, Minerva snuggled closer to Albus with a smile. She was perfectly comfortable and content with him. Having him near made her feel safe and loved like never before in her life.

In the weeks following the funeral, things began to improve. After much thought and effort on her part, Minerva was able to convince the Healers at St. Mungo's to release her mother. Her memory had not improved, but everyone involved eventually agreed that the hospital could do nothing more for Nairna. She instead went back to the McGonagall Estate under the care of Asta. The house-elf was overjoyed to go home and serve her mistress. Minerva apparated to the Estate every day to visit her mother. Their relationship had never been better. Nairna worked so hard to be a good mother to her daughter. Minerva had been through so much, and Nairna did her best not to add to the heartache. Asta was kind and patient with her mistress, but she worked harder than she could have ever imagined in order to improve Lady McGonagall's memory. And one day, it did.

Minerva came over around lunchtime as she did every day. She was eager to tell her mother the good news: Headmaster Dippet, most likely under Albus' advice, had offered her a position as a teaching assistant and tutor. Minerva was certainly qualified to aid students in any subject. She was given her own desk in the library to be available to any student who should require her services. In addition, she would serve as a substitute or aide whenever any professor should require it. Minerva was quite excited for school to start the following week.

But when Minerva arrived, her mother seemed different somehow. Nairna was in the dining room, flicking her wand this way and that, rearranging the frames on the walls.

"Mother?"

"Hello lass. Have a seat over there. Asta will have lunch out in a moment." She didn't even turn around as she sent the McGonagall family portrait soaring over to the opposite wall.

Minerva looked at her questioningly. "Are you sure you want the family portrait over there? Doesn't it look better beside the door?"

"Don't be silly, Minerva. The portrait's been there for decades. It's time for a change. I've been trying to get your father to let me move it for ages. He always said that tradition dictated where the family portrait should be, so I didn't do anything. But now I get to do what I want. And I want it over the fireplace. The coat of arms can go above it. See? Much better."

Minerva was dumbfounded. "What did you just say?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Minerva. People will wonder if you were raised by heathens. I know I taught you better than that." Nairna turned to face her daughter, who was staring at her wide-eyed. "Yes, darling girl, I remember everything." She sat down at the table and explained, "Your father came to me in a dream last night. He wasn't very pleased with me, I must say. He said, 'Nairna, love, our girl needs you, and you haven't been much help, now, have you? You're stronger than this. You're the most talented witch I've ever met, as much as you liked to pretend not to be. It's time to use all that power. It's all in there. You just have to let it out.' And when I woke up this morning, my whole memory was back. I went out back to the grave and cried a bit, seeing as I didn't know what to grieve for at the funeral. And now I'm back to being me."

With a big smile, Minerva stood up to embrace her mother. "I'm so glad, Mother. I've missed you."

Nairna hugged her back briefly. "There now, that's plenty of sentiment for one day, don't you think?"

The McGonagall women spent their lunch chatting about Minerva's new position at Hogwarts. Both agreed that education was truly her calling, and anything that kept her close to Albus was a good thing for everyone. Nairna did not voice it, but she could tell that Albus was grooming Minerva to be his replacement as Transfiguration professor. And why shouldn't he? Minerva McGonagall was quite possibly the most talented witch Hogwarts had ever seen since the Founders themselves. Lady McGonagall was simply bursting with pride, and she thanked Merlin that she had recovered her memory in order to truly appreciate how well her daughter was doing.

Nairna's prediction of Minerva's intended future came true much sooner than anyone could have possibly imagined. Just after the New Year, only four months after Minerva began working a Hogwarts, Headmaster Dippet became unexpectedly ill, culminating in his untimely death.

For Minerva, it was another tragedy in the string that had occurred in her life over six terrible months. Albus was immediately named Headmaster, to absolutely no one's surprise. Minerva congratulated his promotion, despite the unfortunate circumstances that had led to it.

The day after Dippet's funeral, Albus had to spend hours in meetings with the Board of Governors. Minerva was left to her own devices. She tried to curl up with a good book, but she couldn't concentrate. What could be taking Albus so long? What was so complicated that he had to be in meetings all day? What was it that he hadn't told her? Minerva had spent far too long living with someone very secretive, and she got very cross when she believed someone was keeping something from her.

Her curiosity was quelled later that evening, however, when she was called into the Headmaster's study. Already the room had begun to resemble Albus. His mere presence made the office that Minerva had once found to be stuffy and intimidating into a room full of warmth and strength.

"Albus, you look exhausted. What have those Governors been doing to you all day?" she asked, trying to seem casual and not as though she was prying.

"Since I know you are far more interested than you are trying to sound, I will not draw out this process. After hours of reasoning and arguing and citing all sorts of bylaws, I have been able to come to the place where I can, with the proper authority and backing, ask you, Minerva McGonagall, if you would accept my former job."

She didn't quite follow. "Which job?"

"All of them. All of my duties at Hogwarts that I can no longer do now that I am Headmaster. I am asking, Minerva, if you would become Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor, and Deputy Headmistress." Albus' eyes sparkled as he smiled at her.

Minerva was a bit shocked. "Albus! I'm not nearly qualified to do _any_ of that, let alone _all _of it!"

"You are more qualified than anyone I have ever met. You are the most talented Transfiguration mistress Hogwarts has ever seen. And we both know that you are a very good teacher; you can tutor almost anyone in nearly any subject. You have everything it takes to be Head of Gryffindor: you are brave and strong and a quick-thinker in a crisis. You are responsible and inspire respect in people. And as for being my Deputy, I can honestly say that there is no one else I want by my side in the daunting position in which I now find myself. You are fiercely intelligent, mercifully organized, and you and I work together very well. So will you accept the positions? I do hope you will. Not least of all because I just spent all day convincing the Governors that you were in fact not too young or inexperienced to do any of this. I believe in you, Minerva."

That was enough for her. Albus thought she could do it. He was usually right about these things. "Very well, Albus. I'll do my best in all of this. I'll do whatever it takes to serve Hogwarts faithfully."

Albus walked around his desk to take her in his arms. "And you'll do wonderfully, my dear." He kissed her soundly.

They were interrupted by a loud scoffing. Albus and Minerva broke apart to hear an angry voice scold, "This is not how a Headmaster and Deputy should act! It's unprofessional and inappropriate and I don't want to see it!"

Minerva was scandalized, but Albus just chuckled. "Phineas, there is nothing wrong with a simple show of affection between two people who love each other. And no one is forcing you to stay awake for this."

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black stormed out of his frame in a huff. The rest of the former Headmasters and Mistresses didn't seem to mind. They were all fast asleep.

With a roll of his eyes, Albus returned to kissing Minerva. He was so glad that she would be beside him through whatever was to come. Barring any unforeseen events, Minerva would remain with him at Hogwarts where she belonged. They wouldn't have to be parted. Besides, he could already tell that she would rise to the occasion of all three of her new posts not only admirably, but magnificently.

Despite the joys and sorrows the outside world inflicted upon Albus and Minerva, they had their own troubles to overcome behind closed doors. It was during the first month of their romantic relationship that Albus began to notice that Minerva had a tendency to lose focus and shut down during intimate situations. The first time or two, it was curious but nothing to worry about, but after that, Albus became concerned and asked her about it.

On this particular occasion, Albus had been sensually kissing her neck. He lifted his head to look at her, expecting to see her face show some sort of pleasure. Instead, her eyes were staring off into space.

"Minerva, is something wrong?" he asked tentatively.

His voice shook her back to reality. "No, darling, nothing. Please continue," she said with a smile.

Albus knew better than that. He had anticipated problems in their physical relationship, and it seemed he might have been correct. "I can tell that there's something going on in that gorgeous head of yours. I don't wish to seem nosy, but if you have any reservations about becoming intimate with me, Minerva, I'd like to discuss them before our relationship gets hurt."

She sighed and realized how correct he was. Honesty in a relationship was not something she was altogether used to yet. She would have to learn better. "Alright, Albus. I do have reservations. But you've done nothing wrong, nor do I think you ever could. They are my problems and mine to overcome, but since you asked, I will tell you. You deserve to know anyway." Minerva took a deep breath and collected her thoughts before continuing, "As you may or may not know, Tom was the only man I have ever been intimate with before you. He was my first kiss, my first everything. And I'm just afraid that he's ruined me for you."

"Oh my dear," Albus said with a sad smile, "please do not ever believe you have been ruined."

"Nevertheless, there is no denying that the way he and I interacted was unlike two people in love should behave. I know what he expected of me, but he did not love me, and I know he didn't treat me as a man should. But that leaves me here with you, a man who does love me, and I don't quite know what to do." Minerva cast her gaze down at the floor. It was quite an awkward subject to discuss, but Albus did ask her what was wrong. She hated the fact that she was so naïve and inexperienced. It made her feel vulnerable and somewhat helpless. Now that Tom was out of her life, this was not a feeling Minerva ever wanted to become accustomed to ever again.

Albus took her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Minerva, I only ever expect you to be comfortable and happy when you and I are together. We can work out the details together. But we have to be honest and open with one another. Is that alright?"

She smiled. "Of course it is. I love you so very much, and I want nothing more than to be with you."

"I'm glad. I feel the same way, my love. Although, I must say I am mildly curious…you said you knew what Tom expected of you. What exactly did you mean?"

"Oh, well, nothing too terrible, I suppose. I was never really allowed to initiate any sort of intimacy. He got very cross if I did anything he wasn't in the mood for. But when he wanted…anything, really…I was expected to comply without complaint. Often he was gentle and, well, I guess you could call it loving. If I really was opposed to anything he did, what was I supposed to do? Any woman is lucky to be the object of a man's affection. Especially someone like Tom, or like you." Minerva smiled and chuckled slightly. "I suppose I have an attraction to powerful wizards. I am incredibly lucky to have your love, Albus."

Albus did not return her smile. He didn't know what he had expected her to say, but this was worse than what he had imagined. "Minerva, I want you to listen very closely. Tom Riddle, the vile man that he is, has you convinced that you are somehow unworthy of love, that you must be thankful for any show of affection, and that you are not entitled to your own pleasure unless it coincides with that of another. I can't even begin to say how wrong that is. You are the most worthy woman I've ever met, and love and affection and pleasure should be showered upon you at every moment. It is I who should be thankful for your love, not the other way around. But being in love is not about who is worthy or lucky or deserving. Please tell me you understand, Minerva."

Her brow was furrowed. She certainly did understand his words, but whether or not it would translate into her actions and reactions when they were together was yet unknown. But an idea suddenly struck her. "Albus," she said slowly, a sly smile forming on her lips, "I think the best way for me to really understand would be for you to show me." She took both his hands in hers. "Please show me how much you love me, Albus. Show me what I've been missing, what I've been waiting for my whole life."

And he did.

Minerva was overcome with sensation. Her whole body was on fire, her nerves pulsing and sparking with pleasure. The way he touched her, kissed her, loved her was more than she ever dreamed possible. Even the best time with Tom couldn't compare with what Albus made her feel. But Tom Riddle did not cross either of their minds even once. Both were consumed with desire and passion and adoration for each other.

A long while later, their bodies eventually broke apart, completely spent and sated. Minerva began to softly cry.

"Darling, what is it? What have I done?" Albus asked frantically.

She laughed as the tears fell. "That's exactly it: what you've done! Albus, I never imagined in my wildest fantasies that I could feel that way. I could feel your passion and your love and your magic flow through me, and it was so beautiful. Is this what real love feels like?"

Albus laughed with her and wiped her tears away, kissing her cheeks as he did so. "It must be, my darling. I will confess that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, so I don't have much to go on in comparison. But I do know that this is _our_ love, Minerva. Every time will just as wonderful, if not more so."

They fell asleep in each other's arms. All their problems were not solved, as Minerva did still have the occasional reminder of Tom, but Albus was always there to remind her how loved she was. They worked through things together because their love was strong and pure and somehow more right than anything else they had ever known.

And so their lives moved on. Minerva became a brilliant professor and a well-respected Head of Gryffindor and a beloved Deputy Headmistress. Albus very quickly proved to be the greatest Headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen. Lady Nairna McGonagall resumed her active social life, hosting all sorts of parties and dinners and such. And although many men tried, she never did show any interest in a romance after the death of her husband. She told Minerva that there was no point in finding the next best thing when you've already had the best there could ever be. For the first time, Minerva understood. She had found the best there could ever be in Albus.

The lion within Minerva McGonagall's heart had triumphed over every single obstacle and tragedy in her way. She always felt indebted to Albus for saving her, but really, she had saved herself.

As for Tom Riddle, they all knew he was out there somewhere. No one wanted him to come back, and Tom Riddle would never come back. But Lord Voldemort was biding his time, carefully calculating his next move. The Dark Lord would return again one day.

The End

A/N2: So that's all, folks! Please review and let me know what you think. Also, I do not rule out the possibility of a sequel at some point.

I gotta be honest, I didn't think people would like this story. It's really angsty, which really isn't my usual style. But a reader asked me if I would ever write anything with Tom and Minerva, and slowly but surely, this idea got stuck in my head, and I just had to write it! It's been a very interesting ride for me. This was a very different way for me to look at Albus and Minerva, and I was a little shocked that I understood Tom Riddle so well. But then again, I do have a creepy dark side (it's the Slytherin in me, what can I say?). So in conclusion, thank you all so very much. Your support means more than you know.


End file.
